Shadows and Secrets
by EndlessGalaxies97
Summary: Batman:AU Richard Grayson/Batman/OC As Dick struggles to find himself after the death of his parents, Bruce hopes to give the kid a second chance at a normal life. However, something dark and dangerous is brewing in Gotham. When a mysterious orphan enters their lives, will she be able to shed light on the secrets of Gotham or contribute to the growing shadows?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello readers! I've decided to try my hand at another fanfiction. I've always been a fan of Batman and Robin, so here goes nothing. This is experimental and I look forward to seeing where it goes. Please read and review so I can improve my storytelling. Thanks!**

**Side note: You may notice small details that will be different than the DC canon stories. I want to focus more on the relationships than backstory, so I hope you don't mind any creative spins on things. Feel free to comment though if you feel something is really off. Thanks!**

A Dark Secret

Chapter 1

It had been a year since Batman took Dick Grayson under his wing. Following the death of his parents, the young boy had folded into himself despite Bruce and Alfred's attempts to draw him out. Dick would have nothing to do with it. Bruce was able to peak his interest through the discovery of the Batcave, but it lapsed after awhile. The boy didn't even seem fazed that Bruce was Batman.

Eventually, life adjusted and Dick accepted Mr. Wayne's proposal to look after him. Over the course of the year, the boy attended private studies at the Wayne mansion. Learning new subjects seemed to distract the boy from his grief, but it worried Bruce knowing if the boy didn't open up, it could destroy him. He had learned that the hard way, but he worked through his issues thanks to his other persona.

With Dick being so young, Bruce wouldn't dare suit him up for crime work. Bruce wanted the exact opposite. He wanted the kid to grow up and live a life of normalcy. Bruce wanted him to make friends, go to Gotham Middle School, do sports, go to movies, and do things normal kids his age should be able to do. Be able to live the life he could never have.

Alfred could only do so much looking after the boy, when Bruce was out attending other matters. Dick was currently in the library studying algebra. Alfred spotted him in the northern corner hunched over his books.

He approached quietly and set the tray that held dinner on the table with a clunk.

Dick looked up hearing him. "Hey, Alfred."

"Master Grayson, I thought I'd find you here. I've prepared your soup. Are you hungry?"

Before he could answer, his stomach rumbled. He gave Alfred a lopsided grin. "I guess I am."

He cleared his books from the table while Alfred began to set out the dishes.

Once he finished, Alfred stood back up. "Is there anything else you need, Master Grayson?"

The boy looked up from his mouthful of beef and potato soup. "No. Thank you, Alfred."

"Alright, if you do need anything else, you know how to reach me. I'll be back in a little bit."

Dick nodded before returning to his soup. The wariness that clung to the back of his mind began to clear as energy returned to his bones. As he ate, his mind wandered back to the fateful night that changed his life forever.

He remembered everything. His parents yelling. His dad whipping out some bills and throwing them at the feet of a man who loomed menacingly above them. His mother had shoved him gently back into their makeshift home at the circus.

"Go back to sleep, love. It's alright. Dad is just talking to a businessman."

"He sounds angry," Dick whispered with frightened eyes.

"I know, honey, but everything will be alright."

Everything would not be alright. The arguing would intensify to the point of fatality. Richard Grayson would never be able to understand why his parents were taken away from him that night.

There was no warning. Just the whispers of a silencer snuffing out two lives, and the thud of death.

Though he had only been eight years old, he knew his parents were gone. The bodies would cool slowly as the night pressed on. He watched confused and numb as sheets were pulled over their faces.

A steady hand took his own small one and led him into a car. That car would lead him to the lobby of a police station where officers left him. He sat in a chair much to big for him hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes staring blankly at a wall until a face appeared before him.

A face lined with wrinkles and wisdom. A face named Alfred.

Though Alfred and Bruce had both stepped in as his caretakers, nothing could replace the ache in his heart. Dick wiped away a stray tear that had found its way down his face. He was grateful for Alfred and Bruce. If they hadn't volunteered to take him in, he would have ended up in the Gotham foster system or worse.

It was almost seven when Alfred returned. He found Dick staring out the window at the steady stream of rain that pounded against the windows. The bowl of soup was empty as well as the glass of milk.

The boy looked up seeing Alfred standing next to him.

"Why does it always rain in Gotham?" he asked quietly.

Alfred raised a brow. "I guess Mother Nature mourns the city's ways."

Dick shot Alfred a confused look.

Alfred winced. "Oh! Umm, I guess the weather patterns always bring clouds in, so it then creates the rain."

Dick nodded though Alfred doubted he bought his theory.

"Is Mr. Wayne back from work?" Dick didn't even know why he asked. The man was very busy with his work at Wayne Corporations. He even knew about his other work as Batman. He doubted he would be able to see him until tomorrow morning.

"He actually just arrived. He wants to speak with you, if you are up to it."

"Sure. Let me pack up and I'll be right down. Thanks for dinner, Alfred."

"Of course, Master Grayson." Alfred grabbed the wooden tray before disappearing through the door.

A few minutes later, Dick came down the stairs into the main living room of the Wayne Mansion. This was where he and Mr. Wayne always talked. It was furnished with a large fireplace and a fuzzy oriental rug. The room always smelled of old tobacco and cedar spices.

He spotted the young billionaire sitting in his favorite grey leather chair flickering through some files. He pondered about his next step. Even though he told Alfred he'd go down and talk to Bruce something else pulled him away. Bruce hadn't spotted him yet, and he could easily slip back up the stairs.

He looked up to see Bruce's eyes on him. So much for the evasion. Sighing internally, Dick made the rest of his way into the living room. The fireplace was on casting flickering shadows about the room. They seemed to dance as if they were alive. Dick pulled his eyes away from them and fixed them on Bruce's feet.

He almost laughed out loud. Bruce had on soft, leather slippers with white fuzz poking out. This seemed to be one of the few times, he'd seen the man in anything but formal shoes.

He cleared his throat softly and peeked through his overgrown bangs. "You wanted to speak with me, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce put down the files that were in his hands and gestured for Dick to have a seat across from him. All the while his dark eyes fixed on the boy as he made his way across the room.

Dick didn't think he was in trouble, but he still felt uneasy being watched by the person whose alter ego was a masked vigilante. Not that he minded. In all honesty, he could care less. Bruce's words drew him out of his own head.

"I know this past year has been really hard on you. I wanted to see how you've being doing," began Bruce.

"Well, school's been good. I've learned lots of new things in science and math. Alfred showed me how to make a volcano."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at that last comment. He'll have to question Alfred about their latest science experiment. Bruce remained silent letting Dick carry on.

"Other than swimming lessons and tennis, I've been staying busy. I've…umm been okay," Dick knew he wasn't explaining the whole truth, but he didn't feel like explaining everything.

"It sounds like you've got school under control," Bruce said pleased. He watched the boy carefully wondering how to approach the painful subject.

Dick looked at him through his long lashes. He sighed. He knew exactly what Bruce wanted to know, but Dick didn't feel ready to confess to him yet to himself.

But before he could stop it, his mouth ran away without his brain following.

"I still have nightmares, and I see their faces everywhere…" Dick's voice dropped to a pained whisper. "I can hear them talking to me, but I know they aren't here. They're never coming back, are they?"

Bruce shook his head. It pained him to see the same look of sorrow and haunted eyes that once reflected his own many years ago. Before him sat a boy fighting his own terror while trying to act like nothing was wrong.

He studied Dick's face as different emotions fled across it like deer over a meadow. Eventually, his face reverted to a masked neutral look.

"How can I help?" Bruce asked softly. He didn't want to force any of his own coping methods on the boy, knowing it could push him down the wrong path.

"I… I don't know…"

Bruce scratched the back of his neck. "Look, I'm not really good at the whole parenting thing. That's more Alfred's line of work, but if you ever need anything, I'm here for you."

Dick nodded and looked up at Bruce with a tentative smile. "Thanks, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce nodded, before looking down at his watch. It was getting late. As if to confirm, Dick yawned before slapping a hand over his mouth. He looked at Bruce with alarm in his eyes.

Bruce smiled. This boy was raised well, always polite and punctual despite his young age. He let out a low chuckle. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"Isn't that Alfred's job?" Dick asked hopping off the chair.

Bruce paused half raised out of his chair. "Did you want Alfred? I can get him."

"Uh, no. It's fine," Dick said briskly.

Bruce followed him up to the second story of the house where the bedrooms were. Bruce suddenly felt quite out of place. This was really the first time, he helped Dick get ready for the night and he realized he had no idea what to do.

Dick must of sensed his awkwardness because he asked if Bruce could grab his pajamas while he brushed his teeth. He disappeared into the bathroom, as Bruce headed to the bedroom. The room was simple, but more than fancy for the young boy used to living in a makeshift tent.

The walls were colored a light blue with white laced drapes that covered a window to the east side of the house. As he looked around, he realized that Dick had made it his own with a few toys and items from his old place. He spotted his book bag in the corner neatly tucked away and ready for tomorrow.

It amazed him, how studious the young boy was. He never complained about homework and seemed quite satisfied with his subjects. Turning back to the bed, he saw the boy's PJ's laid out neatly folded.

That was definitely Alfred's handiwork. He grabbed them and went back out to the hallway. Dick opened the door and took them from his hand. "Thanks," he muttered quietly.

Bruce decided to wait in the bedroom till Dick returned. He leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. It was getting long. Time for a trim soon. He closed his eyes for a few minutes before he heard the padding of small feet coming down the hallway.

Dick entered tossing his worn clothes into a basket in the closet. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to his neck.

Bruce walked over to his side. Uncertainty flickered in his eyes. "Are you warm enough?" he asked.

The boy nodded watching his face.

"Alright then. Breakfast will be ready whenever you get up. I have a meeting in the morning, so I'll see you later in the day. If you need anything, just call Alfred. Good night, Dick."

"Night, Mr. Wayne," the boy whispered softly.

Bruce cast one more glance over the boy, and satisfied there was nothing else left to be done, he exited the room closing the door softly.

Bruce sat down heavily in his arm chair once more. He laid his head back and sighed deeply. He was exhausted.

Maybe tonight he could catch a break. Gotham's summer storms sent even the toughest of criminals scurrying inside. This was one of those times. With this much lightning and rain, they were more likely to be stopped by Mother Nature than the Batman.

Bruce picked up one of the files he had set aside earlier. He was looking into an unsolved cold case from five years ago.

A mother and daughter had mysteriously disappeared from Gotham before their bodies were found down by the Gotham river banks. The police summed it up to a kidnapping gone wrong, but Bruce didn't believe it.

This past week he had been gathering up evidence to build a case when he became stumped. His trail had gone cold but in a very different spot that the original investigation.

Something didn't add up, but Bruce had no more leads. It was time to switch things up and look at it from another angle. What he couldn't get as Batman, maybe he could get as Bruce Wayne.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned softly.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

Bruce looked up to see Alfred enter the room. "Yes, I'm fine."

Alfred glanced around before his eyes flickered back to Bruce. "Where is Master Grayson?"

"I put him to bed."

Alfred gave a thoughtful hum. "You know, you mean a lot to him."

Bruce arched an eyebrow.

"He may not admit it, but he looks up to you," Alfred continued.

"To me or the Batman?"

"You, Sir. He could care less about your alter ego."

Bruce was surprised. Most kids his age sought every opportunity to see the Dark Knight that watched over Gotham. Though Richard Grayson was different than most kids his age. He was more mature and responsible.

"He's been through a lot," said Bruce quietly.

"Yes, and that is why he needs you."

"Alfred, we've been through this. Parenting is your superpower not mine."

Alfred lets out a low chuckle. "And what are you going to do when I'm not around?"

"Are you planning on going somewhere?"

Alfred shot him a knowing look.

_Oh, that kind of gone. _

"We're a long way from that Alfred."

"I'm not getting any younger here, Bruce."

Alfred only used his first name when he addressed something serious.

Bruce sighed. He was the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. The last thing on his mind was becoming a parent. He had enough on his plate as it is. "I'll try, but I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Look at it this way, sir. Don't think of it as a parent, but more like a teacher. A mentor."

"Alright, fine. But if the kid gets messed up, I'm placing him back under your care."

"Deal."

Bruce set down the files and ran a hand over his chin. "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Good idea, sir. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Bruce stood up his back cracking with the effort. "Night Alfred."

"Good night, Master Wayne."

Bruce made his way up the stairs and down the hall. As he walked past Dick's room, he stopped and turned back. He peeked his head in to see a tuft of black hair slowly rising and falling to the steady rhythm of sleep.

Satisfied, he continued to his own bedroom. After finishing his nightly routine, he threw on his night ware and climbed into bed, setting his internal alarm for the morning. He closed his eyes, listening to the howling wind and slashing rain that eventually lulled him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**** So sorry for the wait guys. I had to figure out where I wanted this story to go, but now that I have a game plan, let's get into the action. I hope to update this weekly on Fridays but at the most it would be two weeks. Check my profile for uploading dates. Please read and review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

Ch. 2

Soft, warm sunshine filtered through the large windows that looked toward downtown Gotham. Last night's storm had soaked the ground leaving several large puddles of standing water on the roads. Bruce spun his chair around after hearing a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said quickly smoothing his tie. He hated wearing business suits even though he could afford comfy custom fit ones.

He glanced up to see one of his many assistants at the door. A woman in light blue blouse and black skirt walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Mr. Wayne, sir, I am here to tell you that the board of directors have just arrived. I got them settled in the east wing meeting room. Also, this is for you." She handed him a manila envelope.

"Thank you, Lily. I will be right there," Bruce replied waving her off.

He stared at the package turning it over in his hand. It had been delivered to him from Gotham's main adoption agency. He swallowed thickly. The papers had come through. When Dick came to live with Bruce a little over a year ago, he had been placed under Bruce's ward.

But Bruce wanted to give more to the child. More than three meals a day and roof over his head. The kid had been through so much and he deserved a future. A future that didn't involve guessing where he was going to spend the next night. It taken several months, and Dick had bounced from foster home to foster home before Bruce could take him under his own roof.

Now it was time for the next step. He had discussed it with Alfred a few weeks ago. He wanted to make it official and adopt the boy. He wanted to give Dick a new life. He may not be cut out to be a parent, but he had to try. He knew the hardships that came growing up with no parents and if it weren't for Alfred, he could have turned out a lot worse.

Dick had no other immediate family and Bruce did an all-out deep dive on his family background. Dick had no one and Bruce realized the boy tugged on his heart. The way he sat studying his books with a furrowed brow, eyes tight with focus. Just like he did twenty years ago, sitting in a cave studying the ancient arts of pain and meditation. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he was quite fond of the boy. Some tiny part of him had uncoiled with warmth when Dick arrived at the mansion, his eyes wide with awe. The boy had never seen a house like Bruce's.

He was smart too. It lasted about four weeks before the boy had figured out his secret. One evening, he had come home to find Dick reading in his leather chair. The chair practically swallowed the boy. Alfred had stood there with a guilty look in his eye, but he just gestured toward the living room. Coming around the front, Bruce sat down in a chair opposite him. He opened his mouth to talk when Dick held up his hand. He then set the book down and stared at Bruce with such intensity that Bruce stiffened. Then the boy smiled, a mischievous glint flickering through his blue orbs.

"You're him. Aren't you?" Dick asked in a low voice.

"Who?" Bruce replied trying to not panic.

Dick rolled his eyes with a huff. "You know who I am talking about. Just answer the question."

Bruce looked up at Alfred who just shrugged his shoulders. Looks like it was up to him. He looked back at the boy with half narrowed eyes. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just want to confirm my theory," Dick responded crossing his arms. He never dropped his gaze.

Bruce chuckled. "Your theory? Is this for science class?"

Dick gave him look of pure unbelief. "What? No! Just answer the question!"

"You're never going to let this go, are you?" Bruce asked knowing the answer.

"Nope." Dick replied purposely popping the p.

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. Man, this kid was stubborn. Just like him. He finally sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. "Alright, you win. Yes, I am Batman. But, how did you know?" Bruce questioned astounded.

"Well, you're not the only one can't sleep at night. I saw you disappear downstairs a few nights ago. I assumed you were going into the cellar for Alfred's wine, but when you reappeared you had nothing in your hand. No one goes into a cellar telling Alfred they were going to bring back a drink and then comes back with nothing. You're too young for amnesia, Mr. Wayne."

"Thanks for the compliment, kid," Bruce said dryly.

"Also, you left this in the laundry basket," Dick got up and dropped something in his hand.

Upon looking down Bruce saw something gleam in his palm. It was one of his black Bat-a-rangs.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered to himself. He glanced back at Dick with a sheepish grin.

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

Dick laughed. "No, your secret is safe. You can have your chair back now."

Bruce smiled watching the boy disappear upstairs for the evening. Alfred walked into the room looking embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry, Master Wayne. I was teaching him how to do laundry today, and I had put a load in and then asked him to fold it…"

"It's okay, Alfred. I'm not mad at you. More furious with myself. This could have stabbed the kid. Ugh! I know better than not checking my pockets. I always keep a few on my person in an emergency, but I guess with these past few nights, I forgot."

"Well, at least now we don't have to lie about why some nights you come home covered in blood," Alfred sighed shaking his head. The kid had seen enough trauma through his parents. No need to exasperate it.

Since that night, the kid seemed more content. More relaxed. It was like knowing the identity of the Batman had reassured him.

Bruce shook himself out of his thoughts. The kid had grown on him and now he wanted to officially bring him into the family. Alfred had approved, but Bruce had yet to discuss it with the child. He had no idea how he was going to react. Knowing the kid still fought his own demons, he didn't want to add another burden.

Bruce worried Dick may not want him as a father figure. Heck, he didn't even want to be a parent. But life had other ideas. He told himself he would discuss it with Dick immediately when he returned home. Bruce tucked the folder away in one of his desk drawers and headed toward the conference room.

As he stepped inside all eyes turned to him and everyone stood up. He motioned for them to sit.

"Thank you for coming in so early. I want to get to business right away," Bruce said taking a seat at the head of the table.

There were several items on the docket from financial planning to the yearly review. However, that was not the reason for which they came. Bruce had been working on several new proposals for Gotham Science, Health, and Technical School as well as Gotham PD reform programs. The first involved providing education for the lower classes of Gotham. Bruce believed every child needed an education. If a student could find a passion in a subject they loved, perhaps it could prevent them from turning to crime.

There was only so much he could do as a vigilante. Capturing criminals was one thing but keeping them and others from picking up the habit of crime was a whole different set of problems. At the same time, his company had a partnership with Gotham PD and their reform program. For the most part it was successful, but there were always a handful that rebelled. There was slim hope for those at Arkham Asylum, but he wasn't about to give up.

Most of the board agreed that the lower classes of Gotham were suffering because there was such a large gap between lower and middle class. Bruce didn't want to just throw money at a problem hoping it would go away. He knew better than that. He wanted to oversee the management of it and witness in person the difference it could make.

His current plan laid out the next five years. Schools had already been established. They just needed funds for more teaching staff, better equipment, and more class variety. Bruce could arrange for that. They discussed the plans for the next three hours before coming up with an approved final draft.

Bruce thanked the Board for coming in and they all signed the new drafts which would be submitted to the committee next week. The rest of the day buried itself in more meetings on finances and other business matters. As much as Bruce loved being CEO he hated meetings. They were long and boring and nothing like his detective work. He liked the thrill of the chase, tracking down the bad guy, and finding his hidey hole.

These meetings just involved cranky old men and piles of paper. By lunchtime, his head pounded and he desperately needed some caffeine. He nodded as men filed out of another conference room. He stepped out into the hallway when someone slammed into him from behind.

He whirled around to see a smaller thin man shrinking away from him.

"Oh. Mr. Wayne! I...I'm so sorry. I should've watched where I was going. I'm so stupid!" the man exclaimed his cheeks reddening.

Bruce bent down next to him to help him gather the fallen papers he had been carrying. "It's okay. No harm done," Bruce peered at his shirt, but there was no name tag. "Mr…"

"Solem. Adam Solem," the man said blinking at him.

That name sounded familiar to Bruce and then it clicked.

"You're the new financial advisor, right?" Bruce handed him the last of the fallen papers.

"Yes, sir. Today's my first day on site. I meant to run into you later, just not literally."

Bruce chuckled and stood up. "It's okay. I'm fine. It happens more often than you'd think. Would you like to join me for lunch? That is if you're not busy."

"Really? Wait, aren't you supposed to be the busy one?"

"Yes, but meetings can wait. Lunch, however, is calling me."

"Okay, um sure. Thank you, Mr. Wayne, sir."

Bruce strode to the elevator with Adam following close behind.

Fifteen minutes later, they found themselves in front of two plates holding Gotham's finest sandwiches. Bruce ordered his usual BLT and Adam had an Italian beef club. Bruce took a sip of his black coffee. He liked it strong to keep his senses sharp during the day. He looked across the table to see Mr. Solem studying him.

"Mr. Wayne, if you don't mind me asking why this place?" The man asked cautiously.

Bruce looked around the small diner before turning to Mr. Solem. "My parents used to bring me here as a boy. I loved their food and they used to have an old jukebox in the corner I would play. The manager knew my father, so I like to come here in memory of them."

Mr. Solem smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about your folks. I heard they were good people."

Bruce nodded. "They were the best."

"Well, these sandwiches were delicious. Thank you for letting me join you, Mr. Wayne."

"Sure," Bruce decided to change the topic. "So, did you get the full tour of Wayne Corporations yet?"

"No, sir. I had been told it was put on hold due to busy schedules."

"Hmm. I see. Well how about this. When we're done here, I can show you myself."

"Really? Don't you have more meetings?"

"Yes, but not for a few more hours. I know the place like the back of my hand. Who else is better qualified to show you than the CEO himself?" Bruce said smiling.

"I'd like that, sir."

An hour and a half later, Mr. Solem found himself sitting in a chair in Bruce's office. They had just finished the tour and Adam was beyond amazed. Wayne Corporations had exceeded his highest expectations and then some.

"So what do you think?" Bruce asked.

"This place is great! You've really outdone yourself Mr. Wayne."

"All thanks to hard work and some investments. Well, I need to get back to work. This company doesn't run itself," Bruce said chuckling.

"Of course, Mr. Wayne. I'll leave you to it. Thanks for showing me around. I look forward to working with you."

Bruce got up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'll do just fine. I'll see you next week."

Mr. Solem shook his hand exiting Bruce's office. This was going to be interesting.

Bruce glanced at his watch. He had about five minutes until his next meeting. He drained the rest of his coffee, grabbed his jacket, and then headed toward the conference room. He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Dick sat listlessly picking at his warm oatmeal Alfred had made for him. He watched the steam rise and fall, the brown sugar slowly melting into a sticky warm puddle that became absorbed by the cooked oats. Alfred had left the room to get ready for the day, so Dick sat there alone momentarily. He knew he had to eat, but his stomach twisted in rebellion.

He'd woken up from a nightmare. Again. This was the third time this week. He'd barely gotten three hours of sleep last night before he woke up in a cold sweat tangled in the sheets in terror. It gripped him like a vise, squeezing his insides until he couldn't breathe. This time his nightmare wasn't losing his parents, but everyone leaving him. His parents were gone, his friends, his relatives. Not even Mr. Wayne or Alfred had been there to save him.

He'd been dropped at the doorstep of another foster home. He watched his parents disappear into the mist without so much as a word. He had screamed their names in terror and confusion. Why did they leave him? He had tried to grasp their hands to pull them back, but he passed through them. They were ghosts. Just wisps of cold air that curled into nothing. He had turned back to the door that was his new home. It swung open to reveal a hallway bathed in warm light. It looked inviting and he could hear laughter inside. There were children's feet running down the hall, but he saw no one.

Something pulled him inside, but another part of him said to run. He was stuck. No one wanted him outside. He was utterly alone. Yet like a moth to a flame the inside beckoned him. Then someone called his name. _Richard…Richard…_ His name wafted through the air rising and falling about him. 'Who…who's there?' he called out his voice wavering. There was no response just his name slicing through the air. It had come from somewhere inside.

He remained frozen. Rooted to the ground. Panic filled him. Why am I alone? What did I do wrong? Why would my parents abandon me? The air around him provided no answers. Perhaps, someone inside would. He hesitated his hand clutching the doorknob. 'Hello?' he called out. _Richard…Richard… _someone whispered. He had to know who said his name. He took a step forward onto a plush red rug in the entryway. The door slammed shut behind him. He whirled around to once more to hear warm laughter ring through the walls.

He had no idea where he was or who the home belonged to. It smelled of spices and berries. He took another step forward and then to his horror the floor opened under him. Black oily hands reached up and grabbed his feet and legs. He screamed kicking them away. He tried to scramble away from their reach, but they dug into him clawing at his clothes. 'No…no…no! Let me go!' His heart hammered in his chest, the blood thrumming in his ears as if his eardrums would burst. He pulled with all his might, but the effort was futile. The next thing he knew the house disappeared and he was falling into utter darkness.

He had bolted upright shaking in sheer panic. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and that he was awake. Soft moonlight streamed through his windows and he scrambled out of bed and stumbled over to the window. His fingers shook as he undid the latch and threw it open, cold air blasting him in the face.

It was still raining, but his bedroom had a covered balcony. A few weeks ago, he had discovered that further up the roof a small alcove had been built. It was like a box with three walls, the fourth open to the outside. Apparently, it had been an extra part of the roof that at one point may have become a chimney but had now been abandoned. Dick sat at the edge of the balcony letting the rain wash over him. He watched the lightning flash across the sky like an angry deity.

He stood there overlooking Wayne Manor observing the grounds and surrounding area. This was his new home. The home of the billionaire Bruce Wayne and ironically that of the Batman. Dick loved the smell of fresh rain. It was cleansing and it released earthy scents that comforted him. He waited until the remnants of the dream dissipated into his subconscious before heading back inside.

He was soaking wet having been out there for at least an hour. He jumped in the shower to warm up, hanging his pjs to dry in the bathroom. He grabbed a t-shirt and yoga pants and then curled up in a chair in the corner of his room. He knew it would be too hard to go back to sleep, so he pulled out his history book and began his homework for the week. Eventually, he dozed off until a loud buzzing noise nearly knocked him out of his chair.

His clock showed 7 a.m. and then there was a prompt knock on his door.

"Master Grayson?"

Dick went over and opened the door. "Good morning, Alfred. I'm up and I'll be down in a bit."

"Alright," Alfred smiled at him, but then he paused and studied the boy. "Are you okay, Master Grayson?"

Dick looked at him blinking. "Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine just half asleep still." Dick gave a lopsided smile.

"Okay. Your oatmeal will be ready in ten minutes," Alfred nodded and then disappeared down the hallway.

Dick closed the door quietly before wandering into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection. No wonder Alfred took a double take. His eyes were rimmed in red and there were dark circles beginning to form. His black hair stuck out in different directions that made him look like there was a porcupine on his head. He could feel the exhaustion deep in his bones, but he told himself he would be fine. If he could grab a few cat naps, he could get through school and his sporting activities. He was young, so he'd bounce back eventually.

Dick stared down at his oatmeal willing it to disappear. He took a few bites, but it tasted like sandpaper in his mouth. He had to eat, or Alfred would know something was wrong. He couldn't let his caretakers worry about him. He knew Bruce worried about him on an emotional level, but the man had enough on his plate to worry about. Dick didn't want to add any more stress to it.

He finished his breakfast and set the bowl in the sink when Alfred reappeared.

"Oh, good you're finished with breakfast," the elderly man said setting some boxes down on the counter.

Dick paused. "Yes, I'm about to get dressed. Is there something you need?"

"No, just get dressed and meet me back here. I have something to show you."

Dick nodded and then disappeared upstairs. When he came back down, he found the kitchen counters covered in flasks and different sized containers.

"What's this?" Dick asked perplexed.

"Chemistry lesson," replied Alfred with a smile.

Dick laughed. "Didn't Mr. Wayne disapprove of our last experiment."

"Yes, until I told him it was educational."

Alfred motioned him over and began to go over several materials that were laid out on the counter. Some were ordinary things like salt, sugar, and water while others were hydrogen, oxygen, cleaning materials like Clorox and bleach.

The two of them spent the next several hours creating multiple chemical reactions and solutions. Thankfully, Alfred had several fire extinguishers on hand because some of the experiments were quite explosive.

In the end, Dick found himself smiling as he lost himself in the chemical equations and Alfred's lessons. He eventually forgot about his rough night and focused on his school. He may not have been in a lab, but the two of them completed the role perfectly with their safety goggles and white protective vests. They paused their work for a lunch break to make sandwiches away from possible hazardous waste.

As late afternoon rolled out, they switched from chemistry to cooking lessons to watching history documentaries. Dick loved school and learning about new things and he was grateful that Alfred found it important to educate him.

Alfred was more than a butler, he was a teacher, an encourager and Dick realized he was becoming a good friend. Dick found himself outside on one of the many manor's balconies watching a flock of birds cross the sky. The sun shone above him lifting his mood as a gentle breeze blew across the rolling fields.

For the first time, since he had arrived at Wayne Manor, he felt at peace. He felt like he belonged there. He still missed his parents terribly, but the painful ache had eased over the past year. Once he had discovered the identity of the Batman he felt safer. When he was taken in by Mr. Wayne, he didn't know anything about the man just that he was very well off. He had money, but Dick knew money didn't buy happiness.

He had been a shattered kid withdrawing into himself not wanting to trust anyone again. He'd learned that the foster system is a cold dark place. Many of the parents did it for the extra cash. It had rules and structure, but there was no warmth behind it. No emotions. Obey, get through school, be the good kid. The last family Dick had been with he'd met two other foster kids a few years older than him. They paid little attention to him, but they made sure he knew his place.

There was no sibling love just tolerance. The oldest one couldn't wait till he was 18 and get out of there. Dick had kept to himself until the family had gotten a call that there was someone who had been waiting to collect him. That was when he'd met Mr. Wayne. He'd come in person to settle the legal affairs and then Dick found himself alone in the car with the billionaire.

It had been awkward at first and Dick remembered mumbling a hello before staring at his hands. He didn't know how to react. He didn't even know the man, but he was afraid it would be a temporary fix until someone else claimed him. Dick remembered looking up at Mr. Wayne confused.

"Why me?" he had asked. "I'm nobody."

Mr. Wayne had given him a look that crossed between sadness and surprise. "I had met your parents a long time ago. I didn't know it then, but they had helped me out when no one else did."

Dick watched him wide eyed. "You knew my parents?"

"Briefly, yes I did. I liked them. A lot." Bruce paused. "I'm so sorry, kid. Losing your parents is something no child should go through."

Dick nodded stiffening. He could feel the tears threatening to come, but he stuffed them down. He was so tired of crying. He'd cried himself to sleep almost every night since his first foster home. Now he just wanted to feel numb. He wanted the pain to go away. He hated the way his gut rolled and his eyes burned at anything that reminded him of his parents. He loved them so much it hurt.

A few days later, Alfred had found him one day sitting in a corner in his bedroom. His knees tucked against his chest slowly rocking himself. He stared unfocused at the other side of the room. He barely heard Alfred sit down next to him. They sat that way for awhile until Alfred laid a warm hand on his arm. At first, he flinched but eventually let Alfred draw him into a semi-hug.

Alfred began to tell him a story then about a lost little red bird. He'd been blown out of tree from a summer storm and couldn't find his way back to his family. He was alone in this huge forest with no friends, no family, no direction. Until he met a tiny fruit bat. Together they journeyed through the woods to find his family. Sadly, the little bird's nest had been destroyed in the storm. His family was gone. The poor bird was beside himself with grief, but then the fruit bat said he could take him in. The little bird would join the bat's family and even though he's lost his family, he had gained a new one. They were now brothers, and to this day, it's said in the evening, you can hear the two of them calling to one another.

At the end of it, Dick had found himself crying in Alfred's arms. He apologized over and over embarrassing himself, but Alfred just soothed him whispering words of comfort. Alfred knew the boy just needed someone to be there for him. He wished Bruce could be the one holding the child, but he was nowhere near that. Bruce was never good with emotions often locking his own away. But Alfred knew it was there, raw and powerful, hidden beneath his rough exterior. Despite Bruce's training and meditation, he himself had never completely healed from his parents' murder.

Alfred worried that one day he would snap, and he'd cross a line he couldn't come back from. He didn't want the same fate to take hold of the child in his arms. Alfred had a second chance. A second chance to help a broken child heal completely. He would do his darn best to make it happen.

Alfred watched the boy on the balcony. Dick had come a long way since that first week. He guessed the child still had nightmares. His face that morning had confirmed that. He'd have to talk with Bruce about that once he came home. Maybe he could find a relaxing technique to help ease the kid's mind. Alfred could only occupy his attention for so long with explosive experiments in the kitchen.

Alfred looked down to see his phone buzz. Bruce had texted he would be home late. He was following up a lead on that cold case he'd been working on for the past several months. Alfred sighed. Once Bruce found a trail it was nearly impossible to derail him. He looked back up to see Dick come in. The kid looked exhausted.

"Master Grayson, why don't you go lie down for a while. Master Bruce is going to be home late and I need to finish some things around the house."

Dick looked up alarmed. "No, I'm okay really. I just needed some fresh air."

Alfred frowned. Why did he always get stuck with the stubborn ones? "Master Grayson go rest. You've done enough work today."

Dick sighed his head dropping. He knew he could never counter argue against Alfred. He needed sleep, but he was terrified of the nightmares that would rob him of it. As if reading his thoughts, Alfred stuck something in his hand. He blinked confused.

"This might help."

Dick looked down to see a small tablet in his hand. A sleeping pill. He almost laughed. This was going to knock him out past cloud nine.

"I'll never be able to sleep tonight, Alfred."

"You'll be fine, Master Grayson. It's a specialized pill I made."

Dick gave Alfred a look of shock, awe, and confusion. "What? Is this even safe?"

"Master Grayson, I wouldn't have given it to you if it wasn't okay. Now go before I knock you out myself."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I'll see you later, Alfred."

Once Dick took his leave, Alfred turned on some soft classical music. Now he just had to find that list he'd made the other day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for sticking with this story! I love reading reviews even from guests! I also appreciate any constructive criticism so feel free to add your opinion. **

Ch. 4

Bruce pulled into the valet parking lot handing the keys to the parking attendant.

"Make sure someone or something doesn't hit it this time," he grumbled before walking inside to one of Gotham's most prestigious clubs.

The club was owned by none other than Selena Kyle's father. Bruce had met Selena nearly ten years ago when he out doing his work as Batman. Her father was a powerful man which left his daughter a token of opportunity. She had been kidnapped, drugged, and then held for ransom for several days. Her father had contacted the commissioner who then contacted Batman. She had been shaken but held complete confidence that she would be rescued. She assumed her father would pay the ransom and she'd be let go, but unfortunately it was never that easy.

Criminals became smarter, more devious which called for more than an ordinary S.W.A.T. team. Batman located her within several hours leaving behind a pile of groaning gangsters for Gotham PD to lock up. Selena didn't know he was Batman, but she knew Bruce had some connection to the Dark Knight, and if Batman ever needed anything she would put in a favor. Bruce laughed like Batman ever accepted help. The irony was now he needed her help.

Bruce flashed his VIP badge before slipping into one of the back rooms. He called Selena before he left the office explaining he wanted to talk to her. She asked what it entailed, but he explained it contained sensitive information not appropriate to discuss over the phone. She agreed she'd meet him at 7 p.m. at their usual spot.

Bruce glanced around him but hadn't seen her yet. Light rock music filtered in from the other room, but most of the VIP lounge was empty. It wouldn't start filling up until at least 9. He slipped into a corner booth and withdrew a white packet of evidence. He scanned it over though he had most of it memorized by now. It was the cold case that he'd been tracking for the past several months.

There were two victims, a mother and daughter stabbed to death before their bodies were dumped down by Gotham harbor. It seemed like a random attack, but Bruce searched through the police records and the perpetrator had seemingly vanished into thin air. As Batman, he had hacked into Gotham coroner's office and pulled the autopsy records of the two victims. He had noticed that their stab wounds were consistent with a type of knife that had cycled around Gotham's black market. It was known as redacted ghost blade because it switched hands and committed crimes of violence that were too many to count. The original owner or maker was nearly impossible to track down, but Bruce had several ideas of who could be behind it.

Gotham police didn't have the resources or time to track down special black-market weapons which left it up to Batman. He had combed through his own personal database to see if the knife wounds had matched with any knives he had come across over the years, but he struck out. So, he turned to the next best thing. He knew these weapons were often shipped in and out on a certain schedule. He spent several weeks doing recon on various gangs around the city. If someone supplied these weapons in the past, they were bound to turn up in the future.

Unfortunately, the crime talks seemed to have dissipated. There was nothing useful he found out on the streets. He hoped maybe there was a new player in town, but with the Joker locked up in Arkham and no word from Penguin or Black Mask it was just the usual street thugs. As much as he appreciated the easier crime sprees, it left him stumped on solving the case. No major players meant no major suspects. He had however come across one name and he hoped Selena could help him out.

And as if on cue, she appeared next to him seemingly materializing out of thin air. And Bruce thought he had the epic entrances nailed down. That woman never ceased to amaze him. He glanced up at her as she took a seat across from him.

"Hello, Bruce. I'm surprised to find you out of the office this early," she exclaimed eyeing him.

He shrugged. "Hmm. The office can get stuffy in the summer heat."

"What, did your air conditioner break?"

"Hardly, more like my recruiting office. So many newbies wandering the halls, they're starting to drive me up the wall."

Selena laughed. "I'm sure your more than capable of handling them. It's what you do best. But, that's not why you're here."

"No," Bruce said grimly. He passed some papers over to her. "Mrs. Brawden and her daughter were killed about a year ago. It's a cold case and I'm helping a friend try and crack it."

Selena scanned the pages as she read what happened to them. "The police have no leads?"

"No, and they don't have the resources to continue it, so they labeled it as a cold case and locked it away. My friend wants to bring some closure to the rest of the family. He asked for my help and I obliged."

"What do you need from me?" She asked meeting his gaze once more.

"Well, that's where it gets complicated. I need your help finding a scientist by the name of Gregory Hurst."

"Well that should be easy enough. Can't you just look him up?"

"I did."

"Then why are you giving me a funny look, Bruce?"

Bruce scowled. "This man isn't just any scientist. He works for Harvey Dent. That means I can't touch him. As Dent is my main business rival I don't want to get into an all out stalking lawsuit against him."

"You're kidding. Can't you have your buddy, Batman do it? Why me?"

"Look Selena, you and I both know you've had relations with Dent in the past. Batman is currently busy cleaning up the streets of Gotham and my friend doesn't want to bother him. All I need you to do is ask if he knew Mrs. Brawden or even heard of them."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that? If he's as valuable as you claim, I doubt I can just waltz in and start interrogating him. Besides, what would Dent think if Mr. Hurst told him that he got a visit from Selena Kyle who started asking if he knew about a dead woman? Suspicious, no?"

"Uh, well when you put it that way...it does sound terrible," Bruce sighed. "My friend, that I am working on the case with, looked through his records and he found something. He had visited the lab the same night the murder took place."

"Doesn't that just solidify his alibi? That he could have been, I don't know, working?!"

"No, because it said he was in the building, but his ID card showed he had already checked in and out for the night. Now, why would his employee gps place him there that night when he's supposedly gone home for the evening?"

"I don't know. Maybe he had his ID stolen and he had to sneak back in to see if he left it there," Selena grumbled.

"Why sneak back in? There is a backup server employees can use if something like that happens," Bruce paused at his last statement. "Don't ask how I know that."

Selena narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't know, Bruce."

"I hate putting you in this position, and I understand if you don't want to. I won't pressure you."

Selena sighed and picked up the papers once more. She studied a picture of the woman and daughter when they were alive. She felt bad they ended up the way they did. She had several close calls herself. They didn't deserve the death they were given. She looked back up and studied her friend. He looked conflicted and guilty. She knew he cared about her and would never put her in a bad position. Bruce needed help and she shouldn't have been so offensive. Batman had saved her life more than once and she could never repay that debt. If she could help him figure out what dirtbag put these two people in the ground then she would.

Selena set the papers down. "I'm sorry, Bruce, I shouldn't have snapped at you. Of course, I'll help you. Dent and I may have had relations in the past, but he isn't the same man today. I guess I just don't trust the man. We may have ended on good terms, but I'm sure the man has many skeletons in his closet. I'll figure out how to deal with him, don't worry."

Bruce still didn't look convinced. "You sure?"

"Yes. Besides, these people deserve justice and if I can bring closure to their family, then so be it."

"Thank you, Selena. I owe you one."

Selena laughed. "I thought we gave up keeping score?"

"Well you know me, I never forget favors."

"Right. Anyways, when do you need the information by?"

"Well, the sooner the better. But, if Mr. Hurst doesn't know them, then I guess back to square one," Bruce said dejectedly.

Something in Bruce's posture shifted. He seemed really invested in the case. She'd seen Bruce help Bats on more than one occasion. She guessed he was useful with his resources and connections. Selena worried sometimes that Bruce was being taken advantage of, but she knew he had a stubborn streak and could easily say no to the vigilante.

Bruce was a really good friend and she didn't want to see him hurt. Thanks to his support and infrastructure, the Gotham police presence had strengthened over the years and crime rates, though still higher than most cities, had been at its lowest in the past forty years. He was making a difference with or without the Dark Knight.

"So, what else is new, Bruce?" she asked propping her chin in her hand.

Bruce had finished packing the information away and looked up at her surprised. "Well, nothing much. Just some new employees at the office, more paperwork for my new contracts with the city, and this case."

"How is the boy?" Bruce had told Selena about his new ward Richard Grayson.

"He's settling in. Dick is happy with school and works really hard in his subjects. He's still withdrawn which is understandable, but we're still working on the... umm...parenting aspect," Bruce grinned sheepishly.

"That hard huh?"

"No, it's too easy. I don't know what to do. I haven't exactly been given fatherly lessons. Alfred manages most of it, so I feel kinda useless. The boy is sharp and a quick learner. It's sort of hard to parent someone who doesn't seem to need it."

"I see. Maybe, he doesn't need "parenting" more like guidance. You said he's still withdrawn?"

Bruce nodded.

"I think he needs more of a friend, a mentor."

"Yeah, that's what Alfred said."

"Well, he's smart man. You should talk to the kid."

"Selena, you know I'm not the greatest at emotional things. If I can barely keep myself together, how can I help someone else let alone a young boy?"

"Bruce, it doesn't have to be complicated. Sometimes just being there for someone is all it takes," Selena reached across the table and grasped his hand. "Bruce, you helped me through a dark time in my life and have been there for me ever since. It's no different. He's young and from what you've told me, Dick seems to really like you. He'll bounce back in time, but he needs an anchor. He needs you."

Bruce nodded. "I could use your help...again…"

Selena raised an eyebrow. "You don't need my help. You've got this. Just trust yourself. You're not in over your head yet. But, if it gets there then maybe give me a call."

Bruce relented. "So, what's been up with you? Anything interesting?"

"No, my father still runs the joint and so far, I've been able to keep him out of trouble. Gotham's crime rates have helped, but something seems off."

Bruce frowned scratching his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm no Batman, but nothing major has happened in a while. No Penguin, no Black Mask even Deathstroke seems to have left the streets. With the Joker locked up one would think someone would start causing trouble trying to take over the city. I feel like something is building up, but I don't have the slightest clue of what that could be. But, then again it's just a feeling. There's no evidence of anything out there, that I know of."

Selena was right. He or rather Batman had picked up on it. Someone somewhere had to be planning something big. He just had to figure out who and what before it became too late. As much as he appreciated petty low end crimes, they were too easy. He'd been out patrolling last week and stopped a few illegal shipments of guns and drugs, but even those guys hadn't put up much of a fight. Something definitely was wrong. Gotham was bracing for something big. He hoped his instincts were wrong and he happened to catch a break, but with his luck it was never that simple.

"You're right. I've been following the latest police reports and their rate of success in apprehending criminals has been the easiest in over a year. I fear something big is coming to our city. When bad guys get brilliant ideas, it's the citizens of Gotham who suffer. Well, anyways, I should be getting back home. I told Alfred I'd be back late and I'm sure Dick wants to tell me about his latest science experiments. Thanks for helping me on this case."

Selena smiled standing up and grabbing her coat. "Of course, and remember what I said Bruce because I meant it. You've got this."

"Thanks, Selena. I'll see you later," Bruce waved before disappearing through the clubs doors.

Selena watched him go smiling to herself. He didn't know it yet, but she knew he'd be a great father someday.

When Bruce arrived at the mansion, he found Alfred quietly reading in the living room. The house was surprisingly quiet. He expected Dick to greet him, but he could be in his room or the library studying.

"Did you have a good day, Master Wayne?"

"Hello Alfred. I did and I'm sorry for being late. Where's Dick?"

"I fed him about an hour ago and then send him off to bed."

Bruce took a seat across from his butler. "To bed?" Bruce frowned. It was barely eight-thirty. "What's wrong? Is he sick?"

Alfred put his book down. "Relax, Bruce, he's fine and no, he's not ill. The boy has been suffering from nightmares this past week. He's been trying to hide it from us which only makes it worse. Kinda reminds me of someone else," Alfred directed that last bit to Bruce.

Bruce eyed his trusted friend. "What goes around comes around in this family."

"Dick is young, he'll be able to work through it, but that is your role, Bruce, not mine."

Bruce glanced down at his hands. He read the unspoken message. "I'll see what I can do. Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"How did it go with Miss Selena?"

"Fine. She agreed to lend a hand and would get back to me. I received the papers for Dick's adoption today at the office. I was hoping to talk to him about it when I came home, but that will have to wait. Do you think he is ready, Alfred?"

"I think he'd really like it. If not for his exhaustion today, he had looked forward to seeing you tonight."

Bruce smiled. Something warm unfurled in his chest at Alfred's last comment. Alfred said Dick looked up to him, and now it was time to step into the role of being the anchor the kid needed. Bruce got up to put on some more comfortable clothes, grabbed some leftovers from the fridge, and wandered down to the Batcave. It was time to get to work. Something was brewing in Gotham and his instincts told him this was just the beginning.

**Please review!**

**(Runs off to see Endgame!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. So sorry for the delay in this story. I've been sick and am finally getting back into writing. This is a shorter chapter, but we'll be getting into some more action in the next few chapters so enjoy! Please read and review!**

Ch. 5

Bruce bolted upright in his bed. He blinked confused for a second. Why was he awake? He glanced around his dark room, but everything was silent. Bruce had always been a light sleeper, but recently he'd been so exhausted he'd slept deeper than ever. He cocked his head. Something had woken him up, but he didn't know what. He crept out of bed and headed over to his desk. He hit a button which pulled up the security cameras.

He narrowed his eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. No alarms had gone off and it was three in the morning, so Alfred wouldn't be up for a few more hours. Bruce switched the cameras to the outside, but nothing moved. Not even the leaves in the trees. Everything was still, silent, undisturbed. So, the grounds were secure, but something was wrong.

Something woke him from his blissful sleep, but what? He closed the cameras and headed back to bed when he heard it. A soft whimper. He froze ears straining. Had he imagined it? The mansion was old and often made strange noises, but this sounded different. It had been so soft he almost missed it. It sounded like a small puppy, but Bruce didn't think Alfred bought a dog.

The sound came from beyond his room, so he grabbed his robe and peeked out his door. Then an ear-piercing shriek resounded turning his blood to ice. It had come from Dick's room. He bolted down the hallway and threw open the door to see the boy thrashing against his sheets. Bruce flicked on the lamp and hurried to the bedside.

Dick had tangled himself in his covers, so Bruce grabbed his flailing arms. With his other hand he gently shook his shoulders trying to wake him.

"Kid, wake up!" Bruce frowned.

Dick was still deep in sleep and jerking about like he was fighting someone invisible. Bruce shook him harder until the kid's eyes snapped open. They were glazed in terror and he flinched away from Bruce as if he was going to be attacked.

"Whoa, easy Dick. It's Bruce. You're okay."

Dick's eyes went wide and looked about him in confusion. "No, no, no…"

"Dick? Look at me," Bruce lightly touched the kid's arm. He waited until the kid's eyes landed on him. "You're safe. It was just a dream."

Bruce could feel the kid tremble in fear underneath the blankets. His breath came in gasps and he looked up at Bruce with wide frightened eyes. Then the boy looked down, but Bruce could tell he was crying from the hitch in his breath.

Bruce sat there unsure of himself. He wanted to comfort Dick, but he didn't want to scare the child. He cleared his throat nervously. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Dick sat there before swiping a hand across his face. He peeked up at Bruce with tear stained cheeks.

"Is it really you?" Dick asked hesitantly as if Bruce would suddenly disappear.

Bruce looked down at him surprised. "Of course, it's me. I'm right here," He scooted closer and reached out his hand. Dick grasped it and then to Bruce's surprise the kid flung himself into his arms. Bruce caught him before he could fall off the bed and pulled him onto his lap. Bruce rubbed his back as the kid let out a shuddering breath.

"I thought you were gone. They took you away from me...and then...they…." Dick gripped Bruce's robe tightly fighting the lump building in his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut against his growing panic. He rested his forehead against Bruce's shoulder and tried to calm down, but all he could see was that scarred face sneering down at him. All he could smell was the breath that stank like rotten eggs and cigarettes. Dick didn't realize he was sobbing until he had trouble breathing. He was hyperventilating and Bruce was saying something to him, but everything felt muted like he was underwater.

Bruce had moved the kid till he was facing him directly. The kid was having a full-on panic attack and he had to get him to calm down.

"Dick, look at me. I need you to breathe. Breathe with me, okay. One, two, three. In and out. There you go. In and out. Good job. Just like that."

Bruce lifted a thumb and wiped away a tear. He watched Dick with concern as the kid seemed to lose focus and began to withdraw. He rubbed his back while whispering words of comfort.

"Shh, you're safe Dick. It was just a dream. None of it was real. I'm right here. You're okay."

After a few more minutes, Bruce pulled him into a hug stroking his black mop of hair. Bruce was familiar with nightmares but seeing Dick struggle with them broke his heart. He couldn't take them away, but he could be there for him. It scared him seeing the kid so terrified clinging to him like his life depended on it.

As Batman he could deal with pretty much anything that was thrown at him, but seeing a vulnerable child nearly undid him. He had to be strong for Dick because he had no one else. He had never planned on being a parent, but circumstances said otherwise. As he sat there holding the sniffling child, it struck him how much of an effect this kid had on him. Though Bruce had kept his distance at first letting Alfred take over, something drew him to the kid. This almost ten-year-old boy had wormed his way into his heart and Bruce had no idea how to handle it.

Perhaps it was the fact that his house seemed too quiet and serious. With it being just him and Alfred for the past twenty plus years maybe it was time for a change. Bruce liked it when it was quiet and he could be alone working, but he realized he loved hearing Dick's laughter ring through his home. Alfred knew Bruce didn't have many soft spots but seeing Dick's smile and laugh was one of them.

Bruce was beginning to realize that he had been missing something in his life. His work as Batman had closed him off to family and now Dick had opened that door once more. Over the past year, the three of them had grown closer and Bruce reached the point where he wanted Dick to become part of the Wayne family. Deep down he realized he wanted Dick to be his son.

Bruce looked down to see Dick had fallen asleep on his chest his face still wet with tears. Though he still looked tense some of the anxiousness and terror had left leaving him looking exhausted and worn. Bruce had no idea what the kid's dream was about, but it worried him. He needed sleep to get through his studies and function as a normal child.

Bruce had learned some deep meditation methods to help calm the spirit, but it had taken months for himself to uncoil and relax. He wasn't sure Dick was ready for that. Maybe he could talk to Dr. Bell about some medication that could help the child sleep better. Alfred had told him he gave Dick a sleeping pill, but it eventually wore off. The last thing Bruce wanted was for Dick to withdraw and face his nightmares alone. He didn't want him to fear going to sleep and facing his demons. He wanted a normal life for the kid or at least as normal as he could make it.

Another part of Bruce was worried how he could keep the kid safe. As Batman he had made many enemies and even though few people knew his secret identity, he wasn't taking any chances. Alfred had already been targeted more than a few times in his early career though that was years ago. He still worried something would happen. He had some of the best security in the world laced throughout his home and the Batcave. Years ago, he had spoken with Alfred about backup plans for nearly any scenario. Though he hoped and prayed none of them would come to fruition.

Dick had a background as an acrobat and Bruce had begun giving the boy self-defense lessons a few months ago, but he was nowhere ready to go against some of Batman's rivals if one of them attacked. Only his closest friends knew about his new ward and he didn't want to bring him into the public eye until the boy was comfortable. As a member of the Wayne family, the media loved picking apart every bit of their lives and Bruce hated it, but that was a sacrifice of being one of Gotham's top billionaires.

Bruce sighed and watched the sleeping child nestled against him. Bruce glanced at the alarm clock on the stand near the bed. It was almost four in the morning and Bruce could feel the stiffness settling in his bones. He shifted to set Dick back in bed, but even in his sleep the boy protested against the movement.

The boy had a grip of iron on his robe and had curled up closer to him. Bruce frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought. Bruce slowly gathered the kid in his arms when Dick mumbled something.

"What?" Bruce whispered quietly.

Dick furrowed his brow, but kept his eyes shut. "Stay...please…"

The desperateness in his voice almost broke Bruce's heart. But he had a dilemma. Both of them wouldn't fit in Dick's bed even though he was quite small. Either Bruce laid him down and he grabbed a spare chair, or they could sleep on the floor, but how was he going to peel the boy off him? Guess it was plan C.

He gathered Dick in his arms, grabbed a blanket and pillow and headed to his room. His bed was plenty big for the both of them. Bruce never had anyone in his room accept Alfred when he cleaned the windows. Bruce's room was off limits, but this was a special circumstance. Dick needed him and Bruce was sure the kid wasn't fully aware of what was happening.

Bruce laid the pillow down and slowly lowered himself down to the bed. Dick had finally fallen into a deeper sleep, so Bruce gently shifted him off him tucking him into the right side of the bed. Though he slept on, the kid seemed to sense he was safe. His face relaxed a little more and his breath came in steady pulses. Bruce sat there for a few minutes studying the boy's face. He looked so innocent and frail his cheeks stained with tear tracks. Bruce brushed a strand of loose black hair out of his face. "You're going to be okay, Dick. I promise," he whispered to the sleeping child.

He finished tucking the boy in before he climbed into bed himself. Bruce sighed staring at the ceiling. This was going to be a long night. Part of him wanted to stay awake in case Dick woke again, but he knew he needed sleep too. Bruce switched to his side, so he faced the boy. He listened to his soft breath as the kid curled deeper into the blankets. After a while, his eyes closed, and he too drifted off.

The following morning, Alfred found himself searching the mansion for the young master. The house was quiet, so he was surprised to find Dick's room empty. Then he heard light snoring from Bruce's room. His door was cracked open slightly, so Alfred quietly peeked in and he stifled a laugh. Bruce was sprawled out with an arm over his face while Dick curled up next to him. The butler smiled and wished he had a camera for that moment was too precious. _It must have been a rough night. _He thought to himself. However, it was the weekend, so Alfred decided to let them sleep. He knew they both needed it, so he silently slipped away to make some coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Dick slowly blinked open his eyes to find himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. _What the heck? Where am I? _He flipped over to find himself resting not against his pillow, but none other than Mr. Wayne, who snored softly. The scenario would have been funny if Dick had been expecting it, but it completely threw him for a loop. _Wahh!_

He immediately sat up and scrambled backwards getting caught in his blanket. He fumbled to find the end of it and pulled but the action tipped him backwards and he tumbled off the side of the bed. _Oof. _He landed in a tangled heap with a groan. _Oww. _Dick sat up confused when his pillow fell smacking his head. _Seriously? _This was not how he expected his morning to start.

"Dick? Where are you?"

His head snapped up suddenly at the sound of Mr. Wayne's voice.

"I'm down here…" he grumbled embarrassed.

A few moments later, Bruce appeared above him with a look of bemusement and surprise.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Bruce chuckled. "Morning acrobats already?"

Dick smiled back sheepishly. "Yeah, something like that."

Bruce reached out a hand and pulled the kid to his feet. He glanced at his young ward with a worried expression. "Did you sleep better?"

Dick tipped his head to the side. He barely remembered what happened last night. As he glanced around, he realized he was in Bruce's room. Then it hit him that he had been sleeping in Bruce's bed. A look of horror crossed his face.

"Oh my gosh! I woke you up last night, Mr. Wayne, didn't I? I'm so sorry! What have I done?" Dick exclaimed beginning to ramble in a panic.

"Dick, calm down. You're fine. You had a nightmare last night. You did nothing wrong," Bruce replied placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

Dick looked up at him tears pricking at his eyes. "I'm sorry." Dick didn't know how to explain how he was feeling. He didn't want to feel like he was burden to Mr. Wayne. That Mr. Wayne had to always worry about him or take care of him even though it was his job as his guardian.

"Dick…" Bruce tipped the kid's chin up till he was looking at him. "This is nothing to be ashamed about. I went through something similar when I was your age. It's my job to look after you, so we'll work through this together. Okay? Do you think you can do that?"

Dick was silent for a moment before slowly nodding. Bruce's gaze softened and he smiled. "Alright. Why don't you get dressed and meet me downstairs for breakfast."

Bruce watched the boy leave before sitting back down with his head in his hands. Who was he kidding? He had no idea how to deal with this. Sure, he knew what worked for him, but it took time and he had been much older than Dick. What the kid was going through he had experienced himself, but he needed to approach it from a different perspective. He had hoped to break the news of the adoption to him today, but it might be too much too soon. He decided he would wait until a better opportunity presented itself.

He sighed glancing up at the portrait of his parents that hung above his bed. _I could really use your guy's help. _He whispered quietly. With nothing but silence hanging around him, he got up to get ready for the day.

Fifteen minutes later, Bruce found Dick sitting at the kitchen counter reading a note from Alfred who had to head into the city for some errands.

"Well guess it's just the two of us. You okay with pancakes?" Bruce asked opening the fridge and grabbing the orange juice.

Dick looked at him wide eyed. "You can make pancakes?"

Bruce chuckled. "It can't be too hard right?" He pulled out a box of instant pancake mix from the pantry.

Bruce motioned the kid over and together they managed to stir the mix without too much of it spilling. Dick poured the orange juice and set out the maple syrup smiling as he watched Bruce struggling to flip the pancakes over on the griddle.

"You're not making them into the Batman symbol are you?" Dick asked with a smirk.

Bruce laughed winking at him. "You wish. I'm afraid I'd break the wings off. I have enough trouble making them out of steel."

Dick stared out the window at the bright blue sky and light fluffy clouds. Despite it being warm and sunny outside, he still felt sluggish and weary. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from, but he knew it was more than just the nightmares. He turned back to see Mr. Wayne dishing up the plates adding strawberries and blueberries as a side. Dick loved fruit so Alfred always had some on hand in the fridge.

"Thanks," he said taking the plate and beginning to douse his pancakes with maple syrup.

Bruce sat down next to him after grabbing a hot cup of coffee. How people functioned without it he would never understand. They sat together in comfortable silence enjoying the morning quiet.

"Sorry, I missed you yesterday. How was work?" Dick asked quietly.

"It was busy. There are several new employees so I have a lot of paperwork along with this quarter's monthly meetings with the board. I've never liked meetings though they are vital to the company. I don't know how my father did it. Anyways enough about me. How was school?"

"Fine. Had some more chemistry lessons with Alfred, passed my math test, and been practicing my acrobats."

"Good. Since it's Saturday, I thought we could practice some more sparring if you're up to it. You've come a long way, but there is still much to learn. I won't always be around to protect you, so I want to give you a fighting chance. Not that I think something is going to happen since few people know you're here with me, but in my line of work and with my history as a vigilante one can never be too lax," said Bruce with a slight frown. He didn't want to scare the kid and he knew Dick knew the dangers after witnessing his homecomings and the aftermaths of the fights against Gotham's criminals.

Dick nodded. He had watched Alfred bandage up his guardian, much to the butler's disapproval at that age, but Bruce insisted that he should know basic first aid though some of it was advanced. Bruce knew Dick was bright and didn't shy away from blood or other horrors he brought back to the Bat cave. He was a strong kid which helped ease some of Bruce's concern for his safety. Dick could take care of himself if push comes to shove. He hoped it never would, but with Batman's shadow looming over, one could never take their safety for granted.

Bruce watched the young boy's face as he seemed to mull something over in his mind. "What is it?" He asked curious.

Dick turned toward him with a grin. "Have you ever thought about getting a dog?"

Bruce frowned. "No. I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Well, it hasn't seemed necessary. I don't know what I'd do with it."

"Well, Superman has a dog and he's an alien."

"How'd you know about that?" Bruce said raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh...the newspapers?"

"Right. Well, maybe Superman gets lonely. He is the last son of Krypton."

"Do you ever get lonely?" Dick blurted out before he could stop himself.

Bruce paused taking a sip of his drink. He rarely spoke about this topic, but Dick seemed genuinely concerned, so he decided to go with the blunt truth. "Yeah, kid. I did. I had faced it every day growing up and if not for Alfred, I'd be a very different person today."

Dick nodded as he poked at his blueberries. "Have you ever met Superman?"

"Not as Bruce Wayne, but I have a few times as Batman. We've worked together in the past on some things. He's nice, though we don't always see eye to eye. Never thought I'd meet an alien in my lifetime though."

"Really? Does he have a secret identity? Do you know who he is?"

Bruce laughed at the excitement in Dick's eyes. "Since when were you so interested in this guy?"

Dick shrugged with a smile.

"I have my suspicions, but I haven't confirmed anything yet. I've spoken to Jimmy Olsen whose followed his actions, but he hasn't found anything concrete. For all I know, Superman may not even live in Metropolis. A guy who can travel at the speed of light I'm sure can live anywhere he wants," Bruce leaned back in his chair pausing to take another sip of his coffee. "But I'll figure it out eventually," he said with a wink.

Dick finished his breakfast and grabbed their plates setting them in the sink to soak. He knew Alfred hated having to scrape off old crusted food. Bruce watched the kid thoughtfully. He wanted to know what Dick had dreamed of last night, but from the kid's body language he knew it would have to wait. Perhaps, after going through some sparring lessons and keeping busy for the day, he could distract the kid from his own brain.

Half an hour later, Dick found himself standing in the Batcave facing Bruce on padded mats.

"Remember, Dick, combat isn't just defending yourself or pulling punches. It's about control. Controlling your own energy and force. And being able to control your opponent's energy and redirecting it."

Bruce suddenly lunged swinging his arm straight at him. Dick ducked underneath waiting till Bruce's momenteum carried him forward and then he pounced, striking out against Bruce's unprotected side. Bruce let himself stumble for the lesson, though Dick's force was too small to do any real damage. He stood up and faced the boy.

"Good. You anticipated the direction of my force and took advantage of it. In hand to hand combat, this is a key component. You may face off against opponents much larger than you, but don't be intimidated. Right now you have speed on your side over strength, due to your size. Your opponent won't be expecting that. Now, let's do it again, this time you start."

They circled one another, Dick narrowing his eyes in concentration. Though he had been training with Bruce for months, he could barely get a read on the guy. Dick jumped kicking out with his left foot which Bruce easily blocked. As an acrobat, Dick was quite flexible, so in mid air he twisted and brought his other knee up catching Bruce on the underside of his chin. Bruce grunted and shot an arm out catching the boy's right ankle and tossing him to the ground.

Dick rolled and popped up again, looking slightly concerned. "You okay?"

Bruce nodded before advancing on him once more. "Never drop your guard even against me," he said sending a flying punch toward the boy who tumbled just out of his reach. Bruce swung out with his leg catching Dick's ankle sending him flat on his back. Dick rolled left flipping upright and came at Bruce again with left hook followed by an uppercut which both had missed contact. Bruce danced easily out of his way sending out strikes for his young apprentice to block and dodge.

At one point, Bruce had Dick pinned against the wall in a seemingly immobile position his feet dangling off the ground. They had practiced this maneuver several times and Dick knew several ways to get out of it, but he knew his mentor would anticipate it and stop him in a counter move. He had to think outside the box. He remembered something Bruce said to him in another training day. _You must be able to use your surroundings to your advantage in a fight no matter where you are. _Dick glanced around him and mentally calculated the force. It just might work, but he would have to time it right. He relaxed slightly feeling Bruce's grip loosen on him. Dick held up his hands, a sign of submission.

He was up against a wall of the Batcave that had a little bit of padding but it was thinner than the floor mats. He watched Bruce give him a disapproving look as he started going on about expecting more out of him. Dick nodded and slouched his shoulders slightly and just as Bruce was about to let him go, he struck. He grabbed Bruce's arms as leverage, took two steps up the wall, kicked out against it and flipped himself over Bruce's head. Bruce stumbled forward as Dick landed on his back in full force using his legs to launch himself away. His momentum slammed Bruce into the wall and if not for the padding and his experience as Batman, it could of been quite ugly. As Bruce tried to quickly rebalance himself, Dick struck out again hooking his right leg under his mentors taking his feet out. Dick sprang on top of him, stance at the ready to finish him off if it had been a real attacker.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Dick smiled at Bruce who looked up at him in surprise from the floor.

"Nice move, kid. How'd you get that one past me?" Bruce asked getting to his feet.

Dick smirked. "You talked too much. It distracted you, so I took advantage of it."

Bruce nodded. "It had good technique. You analyzed your position and mine, you studied your surroundings, took in the angles…" Bruce paused seeing his student had turned away.

"Like I said, you talk too much!" Dick said over his shoulder before tossing him a bottle of water.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright we can break it down later." He followed Dick over to a bench and sat down to cool off. He placed a hand on the kid's shoulder. "But seriously Dick. You did good today. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Mr. Wayne."

"You know, you can call me Bruce." They had discussed it several months ago, but either he was still uncomfortable with it or he wanted to remain respectful. Bruce had no qualms against it, but perhaps they weren't there yet.

"I know. I just like Mr. Wayne better," Dick said softly.

Bruce laughed. "You make me sound like my old man."

Dick looked up at him in alarm. "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't realize you felt that way. Do you want me to call you Bruce?"

"What? No, I'm kidding. Not to worry. Call me whatever you're comfortable with; just not Mr. Batman in public."

Dick looked up him with a mock salute. "Yes, sir."

Bruce laughed. "Now that's too formal."

After their break, Bruce tried to teach him meditation techniques but after a while he could tell Dick was getting frustrated.

"I don't get it! I can sit for hours and concentrate on a subject, but I can't focus my mind enough to do whatever this is…" he gestured angrily at the air in front of him.

Bruce sat cross-legged facing the boy who stared angrily at the ground. "It's okay, Dick. It doesn't happen right away. It's a process like everything else."

The boy buried his face in his hands. "Argg! I can't get my brain to shut down, and I just want to be able to sleep without any nightmares…" he mumbled quietly.

Bruce hummed thoughtfully. He knew this issue was going to come up. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

The boy stiffened, but then he looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright, begin wherever. I'm listening," Bruce said gently.

And so, Dick told him everything from his most recent nightmares to ones that plagued him from the night his parents died. Bruce sat through it listening patiently as his mind spun up possible solutions that could help Dick through this.

He let Dick explain as much or as little as he wanted knowing the kid needed to take it slow. This was going to be tough and if the kid could harness the emotions and redirect them into something else that could strengthen him, Bruce was determined to help him succeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N So sorry for the delay in my stories. I've been dealing with some tough stuff in real life. I hope to get back to writing more, so thanks for being so patient and for your support. Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 7

It'd been a week since Selena had spoken to Bruce about the cold case. She shook her head. How did she always seem to wind up helping him help Batman? She took one last look in the mirror before placing her hands on her hips as she stared at her reflection. She wore a navy-blue strapped cocktail dress with three-inch black heels.

Now, she had a dinner scheduled with Harvey Dent, an old friend. Well, many years ago it had been more than friends. She had been a young naïve woman rebelling against her father and always sneaking out to high end parties.

Her father never liked Mr. Dent, but he had been kind to her, and she had been in a spot of needed attention and he gave it to her. Bruce knew they had dated for several months, so he never butted in, but Selena knew he worried about her. As she descended to her car, she thought back to the time when Bruce had pulled her aside one evening at a social event. He sensed something was up when she had been avoiding Mr. Dent all night. And it was his party.

He asked her what was wrong and at first, she had snapped at him saying it was none of his business. Which was true to which he agreed.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Selena," Bruce said softly.

"Why do you care? You always have girls hanging on your every word or arm for that matter."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I just don't think he's the right man for you."

"And you think you are?" Selena bit back.

Bruce turned to stare at her. "What? No! Selena, I would never put you in that position."

"Why not?"

Bruce leaned back against a stone pillar. "Because you're my friend. One of the few true friends I have. I would never want to jeopardize that. Not ever."

"For real?"

Bruce nodded firmly. "I mean it."

As Selena started the car up, she realized one thing about Bruce was that he always kept his word. Commitment was something she valued in a man. Commitment and honesty and Bruce had both those qualities. For someone who lost both his parents as a child, he turned out to be one of the kindest and caring men she'd ever known.

Harvey Dent and Bruce had a lot in common both coming from wealthy families and investing in Gotham City. But she had never known Dent as a person until they had dated. Today, she cursed herself for ever believing she could fall for the man knowing what lay beyond the piercing brown eyes, charming grin, and blonde hair. He turned out to be just like the high school studs she used to date. All charm on the outside with nothing but selfish desires of their own lives on the inside.

She had called Harvey two days ago after she spoke with Bruce about the cold murder case. Though, it had been five years since they were together last, he still liked her. It was a complicated relationship that feigned itself as simple and whole.

Strangely, it wasn't Selena who had broken it off, but Harvey Dent. He had gotten so invested in his work, he no longer had time for her so, he told her he needed a break. She accepted thinking it'd only be a few weeks, but he never came after her. There was always some excuse about some great new project that would change the face of Gotham City.

Over time, she distanced herself from him, turning to looking after her own father and keeping him out of Gotham's prisons. Eventually, a month later Selena called him and explained that it would be best if they were just mutual acquaintances that ran in the same circles. He reluctantly agreed, but Selena knew he still had feelings for her.

She pursed her lips in frustration. Bruce had been right. Dent was not the man for her. Though he had been the last man to have a long-term relationship with, she had yet to find a good partner. Part of her wanted to remain single. There was something about a strong independent woman that enticed her except Gotham would be the wrong city to settle down in. It would snuff her out like a flame on a windy day.

Her other half felt jealous of seeing young couples walk down the streets of Gotham's boardwalk hand in hand laughing and smiling. Both she and Bruce were nearing their early thirties and were still prime in the game of romance, but she seemed to be stuck on the spinning wheel of inactivity.

She used to tease Bruce about being the first one to settle down and start a family as he was the most eligible bachelor in Gotham. There would always be an interest in him. Even the wives of investors and government officials took a double take. With ebony black hair and crystal blue eyes it was a wonder he didn't have a wife or girlfriend yet.

Now, he had a new ward, Richard Grayson. Selena was one of the few people who knew the kid was under the guardianship of Gotham's richest man. With as much attention as he got as a CEO, goodness knows what the media would do to a child. It would be a frenzy fest and she didn't blame him for keeping Dick hidden from the public eye.

Selena pulled into the parking lot of Cecil's Restaurant and Bar. Shutting the car off, she pocketed her phone seeing it was nearly six. She slipped on her fuzzy black sweater knowing it could be chilly inside with the air conditioning. Even with night approaching, the city felt stuffy and humid.

She locked her car and hurried inside. A female server asked for the name of the reservation before escorting her to a private booth. She smiled warmly handing her a menu and asking if she wanted something to drink. Selena ordered a water and waited for Harvey Dent.

A few minutes later, he appeared dressed in one of his hundreds of pressed black suits. Selena got up to greet to him to which he returned the greeting via a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Harvey."

"Good to see you, Selena. How's life treating you?"

"I've been well. Staying busy with work and watching over my father. Thank you for meeting with me tonight."

"Of course. I'm glad we could catch up," Dent drawled opening up his menu. "It's nice to get out of the office."

Selena nodded. "I'm sure it is."

_What is it with these men and working? _She herself could never sit still staring at paperwork or a computer all day. Selena wanted to be a journalist or a communications marketer that traveled around chasing intriguing stories or news. Guess she had to settle for a caretaker and bar attendant.

As her eyes roamed across the menu, she looked up to see Harvey watching her intently.

"What? Am I missing eyeshadow or something?" She spoke sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Nothing. You look beautiful, tonight."

"Harvey, you and I both know we are never going to work out."

"What? Can't you take a compliment?"

"Not, when it sounds like you're hitting on me."

"Touché."

Selena sighed. "Is the prime rib good here?" She had to change the subject. She learned another way to get a man's attention was through his stomach. Harvey wasn't most men, but it always worked.

Harvey's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Good? It's amazing. You've never tried it?"

Selena shook her head.

"That's a shame. I think it's delicious. The red pepper grilled chicken salad is also great. My sister would always order it when she came here."

"Really? When was the last time she visited?"

"A few months ago. She's been out of commission since she broke her hip from a work accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is she doing better?"

"I called her the other day relieved to hear she is feeling better. It's slow going because she had been set back when the bone got infected and she had to have a marrow transplant. But she is on the mend. I'm going to fly down to see her next week actually."

"Oh good. I'm sure she could use the company."

Harvey nodded grimly. "Alright, I know what I want. You ready?"

"Yes."

Harvey waved over the server who took their orders and disappeared.

"So, you sounded concerned on the phone. What else did you want to talk to me about?" Harvey asked folding his hands over the table.

"Well, to be honest I don't know if you can help me."

"Hmm. For starters, I know I can't help if you don't tell me what you need help with."

She took a deep breath pondering how she should approach the subject Bruce needed more information on. Should she ask about the scientist or play it safe and see if he knew the victims?

"Do you remember a few years ago, there was the double murder down at Gotham Harbor? It was a mother and daughter who were killed," Selena asked lowering her voice.

Harvey frowned. "I think so. The killer was never caught right?"

"Yes. So, the police closed the case and now it has been reopened."

"Really? Where did you hear this one?" _This was news to Harvey, and he didn't like it one bit. _

"I heard a friend discussing it at a bar. Little information has been released on it and I assume it's to keep Gotham from panicking about a possible murderer on the loose."

"Yeah, that's probably smart of them. So, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well," Selena tapped her nails nervously on the table. She avoided looking at Dent until he placed a hand on top of hers. Her head whipped up to meet his worried expression.

"Hey, you can tell me. We may not be together, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you."

"I don't want to sound like I'm prying, but I heard a name come up."

A quick scowl crossed his face before he leaned back taking a sip of his coke. He did not like where this was headed. "Whose name came up?"

"Gregory Hurst. I wanted to give you a heads up as I know he is one of your best employees. I don't know why his name came up or if he has any connection to the victims."

Dent frowned. "He shouldn't. I keep tabs on my employees as you know and no red flags have come up, but that doesn't mean they aren't there. What were the names of the victims?"

"Lisa and Emily Brawden."

"Thank you for letting me know. I will investigate this and straighten the record if need be. Was this information accessed through the GCPD?"

Selena had to think quickly. She couldn't tell Harvey she had spoken with Bruce, but she could twist it. "Well most if it is public knowledge, but the most recent stuff was just hearsay. I was working at the time, so I couldn't ask any questions for confirmation. Plus, I wouldn't want to add to the rumors."

Harvey nodded as their server showed up with a platter full of their food.

They spent the next hour eating and discussing Harvey's latest projects. Though, Selena wasn't a huge fan of his overbearing prideful spirit, some of them sounded interesting. Not much had changed in the company, since she'd last been there five years ago, but she liked some of the new direction. Apparently, the scientist Bruce had been concerned about had begun a new science program that dedicated time and money to help the student population of Gotham. They created a new internship program for engineers, scientists, and chemists.

"Well, it sounds like you've been staying busy," Selena said as their server came by refilling their drinks.

"You should come by the office sometime. There's someone I want you to meet."

Selena's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who would want to meet me?"

"And old friend of mine. He is interested in a business deal with your father. As you are now in charge of most of his business, I thought I would come to you first."

"Smart man," Selena grinned. "Tell him, I'll think about it. I've got some work to finish up first."

"He'll be here this weekend on Friday. Here's his card if you're interested," Harvey passed her a white business card with gold engraving on the side. It read Max Derain- Entrepreneur.

Selena stopped to study the card for a minute. _Why did this name sound so familiar? _She dismissed her thoughts, tucked the card away and grabbed her wallet.

"What are you doing?" Dent asked glancing at the credit card in her hand.

She looked up at him confused. "I'm paying the bill."

"It's been taken care of, ma'am," said their server who passed by once more to pick up their plates.

"By who?" They both voiced simultaneously. Selena glanced at Harvey who looked just as surprised.

"I don't know. Some guy dropped off an envelope with your name on it, miss."

"And you didn't think to question it?" Selena practically growled. In her lifetime, she had plenty of experiences with shady boyfriends or people trying to take down their family business. "I'll be right back," she nodded at Dent before following the server to the front.

He walked around the desk before pulling out a white envelope. He handed to Selena who opened it. There was a note inside that explained her bill had been taken care of as repayment for a family favor. There was no signature attached so she asked who the electronic signature belonged to with the bill. It's signed Peter Sherin.

Selena smiled. Mr. Sherin was an old family friend. He was like a grandfather to her. She shook her head. That man always seemed to know what she was up to.

"Is everything alright?"

She looked back up at the server who looked curiously at her.

"Yes. We are good to go. Here is a tip."

"Thank you. Miss Kyle, I don't mean to pry but I couldn't help but overhear you discussing the Brawden case. I don't know what you're looking for, but I might be able to help you."

Selena cocked her head at him. "Really? How so?"

"My shift ends in fifteen minutes. If you mind sticking around, I'd like to talk. That is if you have the time."

She glanced down at her phone. It was nearing 7:30. She didn't have to be back home till nine.

"Alright, come find me when you're done." The server nodded as Selena went back to her seat.

Dent glanced up at her as she sat down. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, a family friend of mine has treated us tonight."

Harvey grinned. "Be sure to thank them for me. Otherwise, I would have been happy to pick up the tab."

Selena rolled her eyes. "Well, aren't you the gentleman. You do realize I was the one who invited you to dinner, no?"

"Whatever you say, Kat." Harvey used to call her that when they were dating years ago. Though she was no longer interested in him, she didn't mind hearing the old nickname.

Once Harvey left, Selena shot a quick text off to Bruce that she was following up on a lead. A few minutes later, the server she had spoken to slid into the booth across from her. He introduced himself as Max Lyon. He was lanky with spiky blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Selena smiled at him as if to reassure him. She had no idea what his connection was to the case, but she hoped the information would be useful.

"So, what did you want to discuss, Max?"

The kid, about the age of 24, glanced warily around him. "I've heard the news reports that the case was reopened for investigation. I don't know if I can be of any help, but I was a very close friend of the Brawden's. The daughter, Emily, and I knew each other from high school. We shared some mutual friends, but I was closer to her mother."

"So, you and Emily never dated?" Selena asked slightly suspicious.

The kid laughed. "No, I'm not exactly her type. She would always be out partying with her friends and meeting guys who had deep pockets. I was never close with her, but her mother, Lisa, knew my mom and helped care for her when she had cancer. Mrs. Brawden was there when my father wasn't. After my mom passed, she took me under her wing. Her daughter distanced herself from the family more so after that. I don't know who would ever commit such a heinous crime. I hope they can find the person who did this."

"I'm sorry, Max. It sounds like Mrs. Brawden meant a lot to you."

"They both did. Though her daughter and I weren't close, she didn't deserve what happened to her."

"Max, have you ever heard of a man by the name of Gregory Hurst?"

Max shook his head. "No. Am I supposed to be familiar with it?"

"No. I was just curious. Did Mrs. Brawden have any other children besides Emily?"

Max perked up at the question to Selena's surprise. "Yes. She did. I was wondering why they never mentioned the boy, but perhaps it's for safety matters. She mentioned she had a son named Jack. Last I heard he had been placed in the foster care system. Mrs. Brawden told me he was from her first marriage. Poor kid has lost his whole family."

Selena raised an eyebrow.

Max continued on. "Lisa lost her first husband to a work accident. She never remarried. I don't know if any of this is of any help. Was there anything specific you were looking for?"

"This helps a lot. I'm helping a friend who is investigating the case, so I'm glad I ran into you. I hate to ask this as I am sure you've been asked a million times, but can you think of anyone who would want to harm this family?"

Max shook his head his lower lip quivering. "No. Everyone who I knew that knew them always spoke highly of them. Emily was never a troublemaker and she eventually straightened out her partying. I don't know any of her past boyfriends, but the police have combed through anyone who may have known her but have come up empty handed. Maybe something new will show up within the next few weeks, but it seems slim."

"Kid, I know it may seem hard to accept, but don't give up hope. Someone out there is fighting for this family which means the truth will come out. There will be justice for your friends. It'll just take some time. If I hear anything at all, I'll let you know." With that Selena handed him a card that had her personal number.

"Thanks, Ms. Kyle."

"Please call me Selena. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me on this difficult topic." She got up, shook his hand, and made her way through the brisk night to her car.

It wasn't much information, but there was something there. Perhaps, Bruce could get something more out of it. He seemed good at pulling out the smallest of details from the barest of gleaned information. _He really should be a detective. _That man never ceased to surprise her.

What originally started as a few questions, now intrigued her. As she roared down the highway toward her home, she brushed the thoughts of the case to the side. It could wait. What worried her now was the man, Harvey had mentioned. Why did he sound so familiar, and why was he interested in her father's business?


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.-I'm alive and here's a new chapter. For all my school readers, best of luck this school year. Keep writing and making new worlds! Enjoy the new chapter.**

Ch. 8

The night air was chilly for a late June evening, but it didn't deter Gotham's nightly activities. Low clouds hung over the city as dark eyes watched the streets crawling with vagrants, homeless, citizens, and an occasional lone coyote seeking a quick meal from nearby dumpsters.

Expert eyes shadowed by hooded cowl scanned the surrounding environment; a jumble of crisscrossing streets, roaring traffic, and multiple alleyways that disappeared into an inky blackness. Light jazz and distant rock music floated upwards before being drowned out by the roar of emergency sirens and news helicopter blades.

Batman stood over the ledge of a large industrial building half hidden in shadow from the building to his right. Gotham was unusually quiet. He'd been on patrol for several hours but had only come across two thugs trying to break into a car. He caught them just as the car alarm went off forcing a quick retreat as the car owner came running out arms waving in a frenzied panic.

He monitored the police radios, but they seemed to have things handled. For now. He swiveled his head hearing a large crash followed by a shriek. It had come from the building rooftop across from him. He shot out his grappling hook, landing on the other side with the grace of a leopard. Moving quickly but quietly he advanced toward where he thought the sound originated from.

Peering around some exhaust and heating pipes, he readied a bat-a-rang only to let out a frustrated growl. He had expected to see some person in dire need of his help, but what greeted him was a small group of rural cats fighting each other. Several aluminum tins and extra scrap metal lay littered around them. He stood up turning the cats' attention away from themselves and onto him.

Several let out large hisses displaying arched backs before disappearing across the rooftop.

Batman groaned. _You'd think I'd be able to distinguish a cat's shriek from a human. _He mentally slapped himself. He turned around to swing back across when bright headlights hit the alleyway below him. He smiled. Now this looked legit. He watched curious as a man stepped out gingerly. He glanced around scanning his environment and Batman quickly ducked down as the man looked above him. Satisfied that he was alone, he reached back into his car.

Batman staying low pulled out a listening device that looked like a small fly. The man's actions surprised him. He was clearly aware of his surroundings even checking for eyes above him. That was something modern Gotham thugs never did. From this distance, he could see the man was big standing at 6'3 maybe 200 pounds. Dressed in a thick trench coat, dark pants, and shoes he seemed well off. A glint caught Bruce's eye. A large silver watch wound around his wrist.

He watched the stranger straighten again this time with a small briefcase in his hand. He shut the car door before advancing to the rear. He opened the trunk, fumbled around for something before hitting a button that closed it with a quiet whoosh of sealed air.

He pulled out a cellphone, punched in some numbers, and leaned against the trunk waiting from someone on the other end to pick up. Grasping the opportunity of distraction, Batman launched his flying ears and eyes. A new prototype, developed by him and Alfred, now was the perfect time for a test run. Monitoring the device from buttons in his gauntlets, he maneuvered it slowly toward the suspicious visitor. The man was still on his phone and now Batman could catch a wisp of his conversation. He had a thick gravelly voice with a light German accent.

"…the delivery is on schedule. No, she will not be a problem. I have it handled. Alright, meet me at the designated spot. No, he won't be a problem either. I have taken the necessary precautions. Not even he can stop me, though I am sure he has eyes everywhere. He could even be watching me as I speak."

Batman smiled. He knew the man was talking about him. His reputation as the Dark Knight preceded him as usual, though this guy acted as if he was unfazed by the thought. He'd be proven wrong. His device hovered just next to the left rear tire of his car. Equipped with the latest in camera, sound systems, and infrared scans, he didn't need to get any closer. He could hear everything even the slight hitch in breath. The man hung up, but Batman had heard enough, and it was not good news. If this man had heard of him and made contingency plans, then that made him dangerous.

A slight tingle of excitement raced down his spine. There seemed to be a new wannabe player in town and Bats would have his first crack at him. However, he didn't know who this man was nor what he was up to. He guided the small device toward the front grill of his car and then hit a button that sprayed the car in a light mist. Nearly invisible to the naked eye, it looked like a slight water sheen, but under infrared light it would stick out like a sore thumb. Now he could track the vehicle anywhere if it stayed within the city limits. He pulled the device back to him and watched as the man open his briefcase.

It was empty, but then he stuck out his wrist and pulled off his watch placing it gently in the case. He shut it, locked it and then quickly glanced behind him as if hearing something. Feeling at ease once more, he continued to the driver door and slipped inside. The car purred to life with an electric rumble and it backed out the alley before disappearing into the fog that began to roll in from the harbor.

Batman sat back on his haunches quite intrigued. He would never be able to follow the car on foot, but he could back at the cave. It was nearing midnight and he still had a few hours to check the usual spots of crime before heading back home. A new player in town always meant trouble, and he had a lot of investigating to do. His phone beeped and he saw he had a voicemail from Selena. He clicked listen later before putting it away and standing up. Whoever this person was, Batman would find everything about him and what threat he posed to his beloved city. No one messed with Gotham without facing its guardian angel. Though he didn't catch all of the conversation nor who was on the other side of the line, he heard enough to be concerned.

Time to get to work. He launched himself off the rooftop, his cape silhouetted against the clouds lit by a bright moon. As the fog rolled in, blanketing Gotham, Batman raced across the city skyline determined to put an end to the infinite tide of crime that threatened his home.

Meanwhile at the Wayne mansion (several hours earlier):

Alfred hummed a cheery tune while polishing several large marble statues that lined the entrance to their home. Dick was upstairs reading before heading to bed. Alfred discovered that Dick liked science fiction novels, and thus had preceded to order several new series for their already expanding library collection. Alfred knew reading about old philosophers and artists only went so far before losing one's interest.

After working with Bruce for a few days and agreeing to take some sleep-inducing medicine, the kid was slowly beginning to relax. It had been almost a whole week without the kid waking up terrified from nightmares that plagued him. Schoolwork and chores assigned by yours truly kept him busy and his mind sharp. Bruce had spent more time at the office and out patrolling, but he promised to make up for it the following week.

Alfred could tell the stress from his unsolved cases and his normal workload was beginning to wear on him. Yet, he still somehow had the energy to stalk the rooftops at night fighting thugs and making busts. Alfred worried about the man he considered a son but knew his protests would fall on deaf ears. Only a life-threatening injury or family emergency would pull him from the field. Alfred had told him many times that he could use a partner, but Bruce shook his head saying Batman would always work alone.

Though Alfred wasn't surprised at his refusal, it amazed him that he could employ hundreds of employees as a CEO who came at his beck and call and yet, he refuses to let someone be there to have his back as a vigilante. Bruce had scoffed at Alfred's comment.

"Running a company is different than running after criminals," Bruce stated.

"True, but the principles behind it are the same," Alfred replied.

"Not really. Besides, I already have someone watching my back."

Alfred raised a brow. He knew where Bruce was going with this. "I don't count, Master Wayne."

"Sure, you do. I'd never have become Batman without your help."

"Uh-huh. I still think you need a partner."

"I work better alone. You know that."

"Do I?" Alfred retorted slightly frustrated.

Bruce shot him a look. Alfred just sighed and dropped the subject matter. They could discuss it later.

As Alfred made his way through the house, he doubled checked their security systems and ran through their safety protocols. Every week he ran diagnostic tests to ensure the mansion and its grounds remained secure. Though Bruce faced crime every day as CEO and Batman, it was imperative his home remained a safe place. Decades of trial and error made sure the house was built like a tank.

As he continued making his way through the rooms, Alfred thought back to the first time the Wayne Mansion had been infiltrated. It had been a normal Thursday evening and Bruce had not yet returned from work. He had been alone sipping tea in the living room when one of their silent alarms on the front grounds had been tripped. He got up expecting to see a lone wanderer on the cameras, but what greeted him was a group of about five or six figures clad in black and carrying semi-automatic weapons. Before he could activate their defense systems, something large crashed through the home's front bay windows. Glass shattered everywhere and splintered wood flew like arrows. Had he not been standing behind a large mahogany couch; he could have been seriously impaled. The intruders had decided it would be a brilliant idea to drive a fifty-ton truck through their front door.

That was the first time Alfred had ever sworn in his life. After muttering several angry curses that would have made a sailor jump ship, he quickly gathered his wits and began their backup plan. Alfred was the only person Bruce allowed a firearm, but he only used it as a final resort. Thankfully, though the intruders were armed and dangerous, they were disorganized. He took advantage of it and slipped away into another room where he could contact Bruce. He slid open a piece of dark wood paneling behind an office desk that held several buttons. He didn't dare risk heading down to the Batcave and exposing their greatest secret even if it was the most secure spot in the home. He hit the second button from the top twice which would alert Bruce of a home invasion, though he would know something was off when Alfred didn't call about dinner.

He then hit the top green button which was a direct line to Gotham Chief of Police. As the voices in the hallway grew louder Alfred typed in _HIE-WMG _which would let the GCOP know the Wayne residence was under a home attack. Sliding the panel shut, he skirted around the desk and tiptoed toward the door. He had two options. Try for the south stairwell that lead upstairs or head toward the kitchen. He knew he would never stand a chance against a small armada of men with guns that could instantly turn one into swiss cheese. Hearing the thud of boots on his newly polished floor, he headed in the opposite direction toward the large kitchen. The kitchen provided one of the last places of refuge if the rest of the house was ever compromised. The secret was in the pantry. Alfred slipped inside shutting the light wooden door noiselessly. The walk-in pantry was quite large despite there being only two people in a home that could easily accommodate a hundred. It was surrounded on three sides by two feet thick slabs of concrete. Reaching under a small shelf Alfred hit a switch and an electrical hum kicked up. Alfred stepped back to watch a metal door secure itself between him and the wooden pantry door. The door was bulletproof to a point and though it kept the intruders at bay, it also meant he was stuck till help arrived.

The door blocked out most of the noise, so he had no idea what those men where up to or where they were in the mansion. He just hoped they weren't destroying everything in their path. Guess he'd have to wait to assess the damage. It was at that moment he realized they should hook up cameras in there that covered the main points of the house. One more thing to add to his ever growing to-do-list. Master Wayne was not going to be happy. He took a seat in the back of the pantry and waited.

In the end, the thugs were apprehended by the Gotham Police, and Bruce rescued him from the pantry. Alfred joked that he sat there making new recipes for Master Wayne's next dinner party.

"Alfred, you could have been killed, tonight."

"I'm fine, Master Wayne."

"I'm serious, Alfred. The Chief of Police said you were very lucky. If not for our "specialized equipment" who knows what they could have done to you."

"I know, Master Wayne. I know." Bruce then embraced his butler in a hug.

After that attack, they discovered the thugs had been paid to kill Bruce, but the information of his true location had been miscommunicated leading them to his home instead of his office. Though his home was partially destroyed Bruce was glad it wasn't at his office where more casualties could have occurred. Bruce could bring back a home, but no amount of money could bring back real lives.

Alfred paused in his dusting and ran his fingers across the polished base of a small marble statue of the Wayne family. He missed Thomas and Martha and tomorrow would mark nearly two decades since their murder. He lingered for a few more moments before heading to the parlor. Bruce would be home any minute and he'd want a strong cup of coffee before getting started on his nightly duties. He looked up seeing Dick stumble down the stairs his hair askew.

"Good evening, Master Grayson."

"Hey, Alfred. Is Mr. Wayne home yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll be here soon. Are you getting ready to settle in for the night?"

Dick nodded scratching the back of his neck. "If you see him, tell him I said night."

"You can tell him yourself, if you'd like." Though Alfred doubted it. Dick looked like he could fall asleep where he stood.

"Okay, can't promise I'll be coherent…" he mumbled softly before turning around and trudging back up the stairs. "Night, Alfred."

"Sleep well, Master Grayson."

Bruce didn't arrive until an hour later, so Alfred passed on Dick's message. Bruce checked in on his young ward who was happily curled up in his blankets, a sweet rare smile on his face.

It was the faces of innocence that fed into his passion as Batman. Though it would be an endless battle, every crook and criminal he took down, meant one less traumatized child. One less heartbreak of hearing the news of a loved one was gone snuffed out by the wickedness that plagued Gotham. It was a toxic city, but it was home.

He knew he was making a difference even if the news twisted his actions. He saw his impact reflected in the pool of hope that flooded a child's gaze. Eyes that glistened with the spark of excitement of those that still clung to the thought of Batman as their guardian angel. No matter how low the ember burned, he would give his life to keep that spark alive.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Now, who could that mysterious man be and what could he be up to? Let me know your theories in the comments! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy the new chapter :) Please review as I'd love to hear your thoughts, the good, the bad, and the ugly!**

Ch. 9

Selina returned home to find her father sitting in his favorite brown suede chair smoking a pipe. She slipped off her evening coat, hung it up and strode toward him. Coming around to his right she greeted him with a quick kiss.

"Hi daddy."

"Where have you been, Selina?"

Selina crossed the room taking a seat on their leather couch. She frowned. "Can't a girl have a nice night out with a friend?"

"You consider Dent a friend?"

"You had me followed. Again. Daddy we talked about this. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I still don't trust the man. You know that."

Selena sighed. "I know and you know that I don't trust him either. He's still the same man who dumped me five years ago." She got up and started to pace. "What is with men and their work? Always obsessing over the next greatest project or achievement. No offense, dad. I know how much work you put into the family business."

Mr. Kyle watched his daughter thoughtfully. "None taken. Selena, we've talked about this. Dent is young, rash, impulsive, and jumps into things hands first leaving his head behind. At the rate he is going I'm surprised he hasn't fallen yet. A man's pride can only carry him so far."

Selena ran a hand through her dark auburn hair and sighed deeply. "Yes, your right dad. Sorry, guess I'm just a bit wound up. I had a friend tell me the city is reopening a murder case from a few years ago. It'll probably be on the news tonight."

"Rough stuff these days. Though I still don't like the thought of someone thinking they can dress up like bat and take the law into his hands."

"You mean Batman? His icon is intimidating but I think he means well for the innocent civilians of Gotham."

"You could have fooled me. Don't you recall the first time I ran into him?"

Selena's brow creased with disapproval. "Well, let's think back to whose company you were in the presence of," she snapped.

"How was I supposed to know Oswald Cobblepot was the Penguin? He's my friend."

"You mean _was _your friend."

"Yes. Sorry. _Was _my friend."

"You were the innocent civilian caught up in the crosshairs of Gotham's greed. Batman knew that. How? I have no idea. But you were very lucky to get out of there alive."

"So, what are you saying?"

"Well why are you judging someone who ends up saving your life?"

"Because he works outside the law."

"Well, so did Oswald. You don't see him running around this city trying to help people. Just himself. Dad, I owe my life to that vigilante. You know the police would have never made it to me in time."

Her father remained silent.

"I know you don't like him dad, but this city would be run by crime lords without him."

Her father ran a hand over his face feeling a week's worth of stubble. "We can agree to disagree. This creature lurks in the shadows ready to strike. How is that different than a criminal?"

"His methods are strange, suspicious, and at times extreme, but I believe he is making a difference. A decade ago, no ordinary citizen would be out two hours before sunset, and now the night life in this city is flourishing beyond anything I have seen. This coming after one major change: the appearance of Batman."

"Or was it the fact that the mayor was asked to add in a hundred more officers to its ranks?"

"So what? He did that because the police were being slaughtered by gangs and shootouts gone wrong. They could add a hundred more men today, but still not make a dent in the crime that seeps through this city. For all we know, Batman is more than one person. It could be a code name for a black op hit team sent by the U.S. Government. It would explain the use of abnormal brutality. How else can one man dump more than one criminal at the GCPD? He has to be working with a team."

"You may be on to something, Selena, but I don't want you to obsess over it."

"Dad, I'm just thinking out loud here. I'm not obsessed with him or it."

"As my only daughter, Selena I want the best for you and that also means your safety. You may be an adult, but you'll always be my little girl and I could never live with myself if something happened to you."

Selena smiled warmly at her father. "I know, dad. Well, I'm exhausted, so I'm going to head to bed early."

"You don't want to chill with your old man?"

"Well, I'll be seeing you in less than 10 hours, so we can "chill" then. Night, dad." Selena gave him one final hug before disappearing upstairs to her quarters. As she sat down on her plush blue comforter her phone buzzed. It was Bruce. He said he got her message and they could discuss her findings next week.

She closed her phone and took out the card Dent had given her. She looked over the card once more. Max Derain. Why would he be interested in her father's business?

All her family managed were Gotham's high-end clubs. Unless he wanted to book a high-end event for a social party there really was nothing to invest in.

Besides the fact that there were plenty of other places so have a party. Dent would surely tell his friend that. More specifically, Dent said Mr. Derain wanted to speak to her. Why not go directly to her father?

As Selena sat there, she pondered whether she should tell her father about it in the morning. Knowing him, he would jump at an opportunity if it presented itself. However, she knew the last time she let that happen it ended in a disaster.

Her father wasn't naturally a troublemaker, but trouble always seemed to find him. Since the death of his wife, he had begun to spiral and if she hadn't been there to support and urge him on, he could have ended up going crazy. She let her thoughts tumble around her mind as she dressed for the evening. Whether or not she told her father right away, she needed more information. Letting it go for now, she curled tighter into the folds of her soft comforter and drifted off.

As the moon rose steadily higher into the sky, a wind from the north blew across the city. It swept over the Gotham river churning its waters white. Late night walkers pulled their coats closer fighting off the sudden brisk gust. It clawed its way past the skyrise buildings, swarmed through the dark alleyways, releasing a bone chilling squeal. Somewhere in Gotham's underground subway station a lone figure sat hunched over on an empty bench his face half lit by the dying embers of a cigarette. His hardened gaze bore into the dusty darkness landing on a hastily spray-painted bat symbol on the opposite wall.

_Bats, rats and brats. _He chanted in a husky baritone. _Signs, fines, and delicious wine. Gotham will soften and become an empty coffin. Bats will fall above them all when apex comes to prowl. _

The figure stood up swaying as he thrust his hands in the air waving them wildly. His shadow writhed in the darkness as he slipped over the edge of the subway rail guard and toppled onto the tracks. His crazy chant bounced off the rounded walls of the subway tunnel system echoing into the darkness that soon swallowed him whole.

_Bats, rats, and brats. _

_Signs, fines, and delicious wine. _

_Gotham will soften and become an empty coffin. _

_Bats will fall above them all when apex comes to prowl._

**Well that just got dark quickly...**


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

Bruce sat at his computer adding information that Selena left for him the night before. He had been worried about how she would handle talking to Harvey Dent, but she had managed fine on her own.

He leaned back, tapping a pen on his chin as he closely studied his notes. Not much had changed from the newly acquired case notes he had collected except for the mention of a second child. Of course, Bruce checked the name against a local database.

A young boy by the name of Jack Brawden had popped up on his screen. The boy had silky blonde hair and green eyes that stared dull and lifeless into the camera. Poor child probably had no idea the trauma that plagued his subconscious.

Bruce had wondered if the boy's father was still alive, but according to the public records he had died of a freak heart attack three years prior. Bruce shook his head at the tragedy. Not even ten years old and he had no family left.

He hummed softly. It reminded him of a certain ward playing upstairs. What is it with Gotham and orphaned children? If he hadn't been Batman perhaps in another lifetime, he'd take in as many orphans as he could. That is if he had ever found a wife. He doubted he could manage them all just by himself.

One energetic child was enough. Though Dick was a simple boy, he was quite a handful excluding his emotional struggles. Alfred had told him that Dick was smart, not only in education but in practical pranks. The other week, Alfred had opened one of the closets to get a broom when a box full of feathers fell onto his head.

Alfred had no idea where they had come from, except for the fact that down feathers did not belong in the linen closet. He called for young master who ducked behind his book to keep from smiling.

Apparently, Dick wanted to pay his butler back for making him eat raw broccoli at dinner. Alfred was insistent that the grisly tree-like vegetable would extend his health. The poor kid just poked at the green tree-top with a sour face. Alfred refused to have mercy on him, so when he left the table, Bruce took it upon himself to help his ward.

He handed Dick a bottle of ranch. Dick glanced at him confused, but once he gave it a tentative try, he discovered it wasn't so bad. When Alfred returned every green object on both their plates had disappeared. Bruce laughed when his butler looked thoroughly bewildered.

"Sometimes, it just takes a little encouragement," he said leaning back in his chair. He winked at Dick who happily grinned back.

"Well, I'll be," Alfred mused sitting back down.

Bruce pondered whether it would be worth taking a trip down to the foster family that looked after Jack. He doubted at that age that Jack would remember anything about the night his mother and sister were taken. Perhaps his foster parents could shed some light upon the subject. However, he didn't want to impose more than necessary.

The question now was should he go as Bruce Wayne? No. That would raise too many questions. Batman would be too extreme and intimidating, so that was out. His homeless disguise would be useless and irrelevant. Maybe he could go as an undercover detective. That would fit his profile and be the least likely disguise to be questioned.

Goodness knows how many police detectives Gotham hired. One more with a quick written background that would pass any nosy person should suffice. Bruce pulled up an empty credential log under the GCPD Detective archive and began to build his profile. Another advantage to being a friend of Commissioner Gordon. A vigilante with roots into the local police department.

After an hour of typing, Bruce looked over his handiwork and leaned back satisfied. Now that the paperwork was taken care of, he just needed to put together his disguise. He got up and walked over to his closet of out-sourced material that contained several sets of different types of clothing collected over the years. Thankfully his build hadn't changed much over the years, so Alfred's thread and needle weren't needed.

He selected one dark navy-blue police uniform complete with GCPD patches with a matching set of boots. He then picked out a corresponding jacket and a black and yellow police cap. He set the outfit down on one of the tables before going over to a drawer that contained multiple types of badges taking out the appropriate credentials.

Satisfied, he went to grab some extra plastic pieces for his face. Even though the foster home was outside the city limits, he didn't dare show up as is. He would be immediately recognized as Bruce Wayne. His disguise would give him a Roman hooked nose, long sideburns, a beard and colored contacts would take away any doubt of who he could have been. Added with his newly acquired vocal talent in mid-range bass, he'd transform into a completely different person.

Bruce glanced at his watch. Alfred would soon be down to notify him of dinner plans. Tonight, was special though it memorialized his fallen parents. This evening would mark nearly twenty years since the death of Martha and Thomas Wayne. It would also be the first time he would take his ward outside of Wayne Manor since his arrival.

Dick had seemed nervous at the thought of venturing into the city once more, but Alfred reassured him that they would have private reservations. Bruce hadn't been sure at first since no one knew he had taken in a child except for a select few and he wanted to keep it that way.

Bruce had been worried about Dick's reaction upon hearing what this date meant, but he seemed to take it alright. They each shared in one another's tragedies and over it their bond grew stronger. Dick became less reserved and closed off as his true self began to slowly emerge.

Bruce discovered the other day that Dick held a keen interest in microscopic activity. Alfred had given him a science kit and the next thing Bruce knew the child was looking through the lenses of a microscope in awe. The kid was barely scratching the surface of the world, yet he loved finding the smallest of details. Sounded like the beginning of a young detective. He chuckled to himself. The last thing he wanted was a younger version of himself.

It was almost time to go, so he trudged back upstairs to the main house to get ready.

Half an hour later, the three of them slid into one of Alfred's favorite cars. An old red Volkswagen. Dick glanced at Mr. Wayne confused as to why they weren't taking the regular car.

"You'll see," he replied with a grin.

The car pulled out of the mansion and headed toward town as the light from the sun slid closer to the horizon.

Golden rays splashed across the countryside road as small homes turned into family condos that wound its way toward the city. Soon they emerged into thick traffic that clogged the highway into downtown Gotham as families began their route home. It was nearly 6:00pm and Bruce was grateful he had Alfred place their reservation for 6:30. Even when they left early, he knew they would run into what seemed like the biggest traffic jam in the world.

Bruce watched Dick's eyes widen at the sight of the tall skyscrapers that towered over their small car. He had never been this deep into the city or had seen it as it took on a whole new glow of night life. Haley's Circus had stuck to more of the outskirts of the city suburbs hoping to attract the interest of citizens with families.

"Will you show me where you work?" Dick asked swiveling to look out the back window.

"All in due time," Bruce replied smiling.

Alfred pulled into a gently lit parking lot that was half full, but soon to be overrun with customers.

"We have arrived," Alfred announced placing the car in park and hopping out. Before he could pull open the door, Dick scrambled out a bundle of raw excitement.

"No way! Is this what I think it is?" Dick exclaimed bouncing on his toes.

"Indeed, Master Grayson. It is," Alfred said as Bruce got out of the car.

A flickering bright red sign flashed with the words _OPEN. _Below it in bold black letters read _Giovanni and Luigi's Pizza and Sandwiches._

Bruce walked over to Dick who stood there beaming.

This was the best restaurant in Gotham for pizza and Dick had dreamed of going there ever since he'd heard of the place. He had begged his parents to let him go, but their schedules had always gotten in the way. The only time he had been asked to go was by a friend, but he had been fighting a cold and had to decline to his utter disappointment.

Not only was it a restaurant, but it also held a museum of antique collectibles and a small arcade for kids. As Alfred and Bruce soon discovered that pizza was one of Dick's favorite foods, they couldn't pass up the opportunity to surprise him.

Alfred found their table complete with menus and proceeded to order their drinks while Bruce showed Dick the entirety of the place. Though Dick was young he loved venturing down into history and the past. Bruce suggested they order before exploring further into the museum and arcade.

Dick agreed and followed him back to the table where he preceded to gawk over the multitude of pizza options. He asked what Mr. Wayne and Alfred wanted, but Bruce waved him off saying he could order whatever looked good. Dick decided to go for a create your own deep dish. He ordered a pepperoni and mozzarella cheese completed with black and green olives, green peppers, onions, and mushrooms. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into that beauty.

As they waited for their food, Bruce told Dick that this was a place his father would take him.

"My father loved this place. His dad would take him here and so it became a family tradition of sorts." Bruce paused in his sentence and glanced at Alfred who gave a reassuring nod.

Dick followed Bruce's gaze until it landed on him. Bruce extended his hand across the table and took Dick's small one.

"Uh, Mr. Wayne…"

"Dick, I want to carry on that tradition. I want to memorialize my parents by bringing in someone new and special. And that someone is you. Dick, I want you to be part of the family."

"Mr. Wayne, I don't understand. I thought I was already." The kid's eyes swam in confusion.

Bruce chuckled eyes soft. "You are, but I want to make it official. Not just as my ward, but as my son. Dick, I want to adopt you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a manila folder sliding it across the table.

"This contains the proper paperwork and it's all signed and dated, but only if you want it. However, I understand if you're not ready…" He trailed off as Dick withdrew his hand.

The kid looked up with tears in his eyes. "I... I don't know what to say. I thought I could never have this again. A family. You really want me?" His voice wavered cracking in mid-sentence.

Alfred reached over and wrapped an arm around his small shoulders. "Master Grayson, you have breathed life back into the Wayne family, more than you could ever know."

"But, I'm so damaged," Dick responded face flushing slightly.

"No, no my child. Perhaps, a bit off here and there, but nothing that time can't fix." Alfred squeezed his shoulders lightly.

"Alfred's right, and we want you, damaged and all. So, what do you say, kid?" Bruce said his eyes flooded with warmth.

A smile that could rival jolly Saint Nick's split across Dick's face. "Yes!"

And before Bruce could even move, the child slipped out of Alfred's grasp, and crashed into Bruce's arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne for saving me. Thank you…"

"No, Dick. It was you who saved us. Welcome home." Bruce whispered softly into Dick's ear as the child buried his face into his chest. Bruce smiled at Alfred across the table who tried to discreetly dab at his eyes.

Today would mark a turning point for Dick whether he knew it or not. On a day when family had been lost, another one had been found.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

The rest of the night saw laughter, smiles, jokes, and a light heartedness that made Bruce forget life's worries even for a few hours. All he could focus on was the small delighted child that sat across from him as he tore his way through his pizza. The kid had tomato sauce dripping off his lips and sticky mozzarella cheese stuck to his fingers. This was the first time Bruce saw Dick look completely relaxed. As Alfred tried to desperately clean off his newly adopted grandson, Bruce couldn't have believed that tonight could have gone any better.

He had been so worried that Dick wouldn't be ready or he just didn't want to have anything to do with the Wayne family. Though they had been getting closer over the past few weeks, the child had still been closed off. Sometimes it would be at certain times of the day like at night or the kid would be talking with him or Alfred before trailing off and staring into space. Bruce would bring him back and try to discuss whatever was wrong but Dick would deflect switching to another topic. Something was going on and it worried him.

He had been trying to take both Alfred and Selena's advice with Dick by being a more mentorly figure but he still felt stuck. Dick would lapse into a daze but refuse to speak about it and Bruce was too afraid to confront him for fear of the kid shutting him out completely. Did he dare let Dick figure it out on his own? He'd thought about bringing in some help but Alfred suggested waiting and seeing how it played out. His trusted butler promised to keep an eye on him and he would intervene if necessary.

Bruce looked back up to see Alfred alone staring at him from across the table.

"Where's Dick?" he asked seeing the boy had vanished.

"I sent him up front to check out the ice cream options while you decided to stare absently at your napkin," Alfred responded his brow creasing. "What's going on, Bruce?"

"I've just been thinking…"

Alfred rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And I'm so relieved that tonight went as well as it did."

Alfred nodded. "You had your reservations, but it proved itself wrong. But, that's not what's got your wheels turning. I know you better than that."

Bruce chuckled. "You always have."

"What is it?"

"I'm worried about Dick. I know you said to give him some space and time but what if he's really struggling? I doubt he would confide in me, but I can't protect him if I don't know what's going on."

Alfred nodded knowing full well what Bruce had perceived in the child. "Give him some time. He'll bounce back eventually. The kid's been through so much this year. He's healing but slowly. He has less nightmares and triggers since becoming more settled in a stable environment. Now that he knows he's safe and this is going to be his permanent home, I believe he'll make great progress."

An annoyed scowl crossed Bruce's face as he let out a dissatisfied huff.

Alfred rolled his eyes flashing a smug grin. "You know those worry lines are going to become permanent wrinkles if you don't relax a little."

Bruce shook his head raising his hands palms up in mock defeat. He knew Alfred was right. So, he let it go for now.

Alfred stood up to go check on Dick, but as he passed he placed a firm hand on Bruce's shoulder. "It's going to be okay," he said with a comforting squeeze. "We'll make it work. I promise."

Seconds after Alfred left, Bruce's phone buzzed. It was a text from Selena. _We need to talk. Can we meet tomorrow at lunch?_

Whatever relief Bruce felt moments ago dissipated like fog on a windy day. The message was cryptic but held a sense of urgency. The last thing he needed was Dick or Alfred to see that he was worried once more. He sent her a short message back that he would meet her at their usual spot unless something came up.

Just as he pocketed his phone Dick and Alfred appeared each carrying a large ice cream sundae.

"Well what do we have here?"

Dick slid across the booth as he passed Bruce his ice cream. "Alfred said this was a favorite dessert of yours."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Alfred chortled. "When he was a kid, he'd beg his father to have their famous sundaes."

Bruce smiled. "What can I say, they're to die for."

"So, now that I'm part of the Wayne family, do I need to make an official appearance?" Dick asked in a small voice. He knew all about the paparazzi and journalists that would follow Gotham's richest man. At the circus his parents kept him out of the spotlight unless it was something special.

Alfred stilled beside him and Bruce's dark gaze watched him carefully.

"No. Not until you are ready. I'd prefer to keep you out of the public eye and accept for a select few no one knows you even live with me," Bruce paused furrowing a brow. "Unless did you want to make a public appearance?"

Dick pushed his ice cream away. "No. I don't."

"That's perfectly fine."

"But what if someone finds out? Won't there be rumours that start to circulate?"

Bruce chuckled. "Kid there will always be rumours flying around. You're young and I don't want those vultures opening up old wounds until you're ready to face them. It'll be on your time not theirs. I don't care if you wait one week or ten years. This is your life and your decision. Whenever you're ready we'll face it together. Sound good?"

Dick nodded.

"Alright, shall we head back? I've got some work I need to finish and I believe you have a project due next week."

Dick let out an exasperated groan. "Why does algebra hate me?"

Alfred laughed patting his shoulder. "Believe it or not algebra hated Master Wayne as well."

"Alfred?!"

"No way! I thought he excelled at every subject."

Alfred glanced at Bruce who glared at him with a twinkle. "That's why I have a financial team backing me up."

Dick laughed. This guy could take on Gotham's finest criminals and crazy citizens, but a little math problem made Batman anxious? That would be a new one for the books.

Bruce got up and grabbed Dick's coat helping him into it. He smiled proudly down at the boy. His son. Bruce never thought he'd ever say those two words let alone think them.

A heart once heavy and concealed in darkness broke open as a single light pierced it's core. This light would forever change the mantle of the Wayne family and strengthen the very guardian who protected it.


End file.
